<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saros by TeacupNiffler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487462">Saros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupNiffler/pseuds/TeacupNiffler'>TeacupNiffler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, WIP, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, marriage law, slowburn, unbetad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupNiffler/pseuds/TeacupNiffler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marriage law she’s sworn to destroy.<br/>A husband she's determined not to love.<br/>A werewolf bent on revenge.</p>
<p>Hermione was happy being alone. She has her cat, her friends and her work. She wants nothing to do with her best-friends newfound friendship with their schoolyard nemesis but she can be civil when she needs to be. Now the Ministry is interfering in all their lives and Hermione knows she must put a stop to it.<br/>But if she refuses the marriage she'll be locked in Azkaban... so does she risk the wand she's worked so hard to protect being snapped, or does she play along until she can tear down the marriage law from inside?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Evil Author Musings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>😈 Happy Evil Author Day 😈 </p>
<p>The day when authors reach deep into their WIP folders and share their unfinished, unbetad works just for fun. This is something that I've been tinkering with for a while now, so I thought I'd be generous and share the first 5 chapters with you all.<br/>Remember this has not been betad and is a WIP, it will most likely not be finished until after if complete my current WIPs (yes, Nine Months I'm getting to you, I promise). If you enjoy this let me know, and leave a comment 💙</p>
<p>Nif</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione gave a little hum of contentment as she sipped her tea, Mrs Padmuk truly did make the best cup of tea in the entire Ministry of Magic. Hermione had allowed herself a few extra minutes to collect a warm cup from the kind lady's trolley on the way back from her lunch break. She didn't have any meetings that afternoon, and she would most certainly need a good cup of tea to get through the mountain of paperwork that waited for her.</p>
<p>As she walked through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Hermione ignored the giggles of the assistants, she knew they would be chatting about mindless gossip at this time of the day.</p>
<p>The hour after lunch always had the juiciest gossip. The morning edition of the Daily Prophet had already spilt its scrolls of secrets and lies; the numerous gossiping members of the different departments of the Ministry had met for lunch, no doubt spreading the rapidly diluted truths and constantly expanding lies for the day. Then the most salacious gossip, as compared by rumour and poorly hidden whispers, would be further spread throughout afternoon memos and water breaks. If it was deemed the most titillating of news, regardless of its veracity, it may even work its way back to the so-called journalists of the Daily Prophet and be printed in the evening edition.</p>
<p>Hermione had long ago stopped listening to the chatter of the department's gossips. As she passed, sipping her well-deserved tea, she tried to resist an eye roll as she overheard the smallest snippets.</p>
<p>
  <em>"-but what does it mean?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you mean everyone? That doesn't make any sense."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you really think they could?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Personally, I think it's a great idea."</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione didn't look up as she passed Romilda Vane leaning over her desk to talk to her visitor, Parvati Patil. Hermione knew that if she caught her former classmates' eye, she would no doubt be drawn into a conversation she had no interest in participating in.</p>
<p>As she passed Miss Vane’s desk, however, Hermione's tea caught in her throat.</p>
<p>"Minster." She coughed, startled by the presence of Kinglsey Shacklebolt sitting calmly outside of her small, messy office.</p>
<p>"Ah, please, Hermione. I believe you of all people may have the pleasure of calling me Kingsley."</p>
<p>Hermione had known the older wizard for many years and had called him Kingsley throughout the war, so she didn't understand why he seemed to intimidate her standing there in soft brown wizarding robes and the gold Minister emblem pinned to his chest more than he ever had duelling Death Eaters.</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione stuttered, "Of course, sir."</p>
<p>Kinglsey simply smiled at her, it had not been the first time she had failed to acquiesce to his request for less formal titles.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry, Minister. Did we have an appointment?” Hermione asked as Kinglsey rose from his seat and extended his hand to hers.</p>
<p>She shook his hand gently, aware that hers was warm and moist from carrying her tea while his was cool and firm in its grip.</p>
<p>“No, Miss Granger. I’m afraid I am springing this meeting on you rather unconventionally.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried not to frown at the wizard, he was the Minister of Magic after all. Surely being able to talk to any of his employees without an appointment should be one of the perks. Still, she did hate that she had had no time to prepare for his arrival. Hermione felt the slightest heat in her cheeks as she realised what a mess her office currently was. She worked in a small department, so they did not have as much space as many of the other more lucrative or ‘important’ departments, which mean her office was barely the size of a shoe closet. They had even less of a budget, so Hermione did all reporting, copying, filing herself alongside her abundant caseload and meetings during the day.</p>
<p>“That’s- that’s perfectly alright, sir,” Hermione said at last, earning a small grin from Kingsley.</p>
<p>“Ah, brilliant.” He said, then glancing behind her he nodded and added, “And we’ll be having one other guest if you’re not too busy.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked over her shoulder and could feel the tiniest bead of sweat run down her spine. Coming towards her, his pale cane clicking along the tiled floor of the department was the oldest Wizenmagot member, Thealdis Bonebonair.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Minister.” The ancient man said as he approached. As he drew to her elbow, the old man’s bright blue eyes inspected Hermione as she made sure her jaw was securely still attached to her face and not on the floor where she felt it belonged.</p>
<p>“And this must be the young Miss Granger. I’ve heard a lot about you, of course.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded dumbly.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” She said finally, taking his extended hand.</p>
<p>His near translucent skin felt thin, but the grip was steady as he shook her hand and gave a grunt of satisfaction. The ancient wizard, Bonebonair, was one of the highest members of the Wizenmagot. He had retired before the first wizarding war, leaving behind a powerful legacy. He had pioneered many rules and regulations that Hermione had grown up being shaped by, including moving the underage magic regulations from 14 to 17; and regulating the uses of dragon blood.</p>
<p>After the second wizarding world there were so many positions within the Ministry and specifically on the Wizenmagot that needed replacing the old man had come back to help with the rebuilding of the wizarding community.  </p>
<p>Hermione had studied the man’s career while she had been at Hogwarts, extra reading for a History of Magic essay, and she had hoped that one day she too would be able to shape the wizarding world similarly. She had not, in her three years of working at the Ministry, met the wizard, although she had heard many things about him. He only came for the major meetings of the Wizenmagot and he was known for being the key to successfully passing any legislation through the council. Where Bonebonair led most others followed.</p>
<p>Kingsley cleared his throat, disrupting Hermione from her thoughts. Kinglsey nodded to the still closed door of Hermione’s office and said,</p>
<p>“Shall we, Miss Granger?”</p>
<p>Hermione jumped to attention. She swished her wand quickly unlocking the door of her crowded office. Inside there was an adequately sized wooden desk and its matching seat, plus the two plain wooden chairs for rarely appearing guests that bumped against the wall fighting for space. The side of her office, and behind her desk was shelving filled with innumerable case files and several law books, plus a number on the various “sentient non-humans” that Hermione worked with daily. Although Hermione’s speciality, and passion, was house-elf welfare she could rarely find it in heart to turn down a case for the many other creatures, or people as she liked to refer to them, that passed through her office.</p>
<p>Hermione rushed into her office, clearing the stack of paperwork piled on one of the chairs. Pushing this stack onto the already full shelf behind her desk, Hermione invited the wizards to sit. Despite the fact it was her own office Hermione somehow felt wrong being the one sat behind the desk. She had almost offered it to one of her unexpected companions, but she stopped herself, realising it would both be a ridiculous sentiment, and she wasn’t sure to whom she should offer her chair.</p>
<p>Hermione watched the two contrasting men settle into their places. Kinglsey seemed to almost fold himself in half, tucking his tall, powerful body into the small chair. Honestly, she had never noticed it had such a small frame, but she supposed, more often than not the only guests in Hermione’s office either didn’t sit or were house-elves who still seemed dwarfed by her outdated Ministry furniture.</p>
<p>Mr Bonebonair, on the other hand, with his crooked and already bent stature lifted himself into the chair, his feet barely scraping the floor as he hung his cane of the chair arm.</p>
<p>Hermione looked back and forth between them and then realised that this was her office, perhaps she should be the one directing the initial conversation. She cleared her throat,</p>
<p>“Minister, Mr Bonebonair. What can I do for you this afternoon?”</p>
<p>Kingsley nodded slowly and spoke</p>
<p>“Miss Granger, thank you for accepting to see us on short notice. I apologise for springing this meeting upon you like this.”</p>
<p>Hermione dipped her head,</p>
<p>“It’s really not a problem, Minister. I do apologise, however, for the…” Hermione gestured aimlessly around herself, suddenly regretting opening her mouth.</p>
<p>Kingsley gave a small smile, but it was Mr Bonebonair who snorted and quipped,</p>
<p>“Hogwash, girl. No need to apologise for your work, it’s good to see these young’uns throwing themselves into it.” He nodded his head resolutely. “Too much lollygagging about these days, if you ask me, we need more of you snappers getting to it. We’ve got a community to rebuild, no time to waste.”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed,” Kingsley said, but there seemed to a slight grimace to his smile now. After a small awkward moment that hung in the air between them all, the Minister spoke again, “Well, we’d best get onto why we came.”</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione lent back against her chair a few hours later. Kingsley and Mr Bonebonair had left a few minutes ago, leaving Hermione to contemplate their bizarre conversation in her head.</p>
<p>They had asked her several questions, beginning with the ongoings in her own department, her current cases, and essential cases in the department. Why they had spoken to Hermione, over the head of the department, Percival Jenkins, was unclear. She doubted her crabby boss would be happy about the events if he knew. No doubt his assistant, Romilda Vane, would be inform him of the ongoing in the office.</p>
<p>However, Hermione couldn’t help but feel like the questions the Minister was most interested in wasn’t to do with her own cases at all. Somehow, and in the numerous questions posed to her she had forgotten how they had gotten to the subject, Mr Bonebonair had lent forward ever so slightly, and Hermione had recognised the distinct interest he had taken as the questioned turned from Hermione’s own cases to the topic of werewolves.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This isn’t exactly my speciality,” Hermione said, taking a moment to glance out of her office door to the similarly small office across the floor to her own. “If you’d like I could call Henry Aldon in here, all werewolf cases are under his jurisdiction.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no, Miss Granger.” Kingsley said calmly but firmly, “That won’t be necessary.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione nodded but still felt uncomfortable as Mr Bonebonair asked, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you’ve still done some research on the condition?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged one shoulder; she had done a lot of reading on the subject, but reports on the exact nature of the condition were often contradictory. With the historically poor treatment of werewolves in the wizarding community, she didn’t think it that strange that most werewolves would not willingly give up information about themselves to wizards who may desire to use it against them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she told this to Mr Bonebonair, the ancient man’s bushy eyebrows had furled momentarily, and Hermione had silently reminded herself that most wizards still saw those afflicted with lycanthropy as something lesser than the average wizards. Hermione had the tendency to presume that most believed this to be as ridiculous as she knew it to be. However, she was often greeted with the shock or confusions that was currently reading on the wizards’ face, and she reminded herself that although many no longer outwardly admitted to their prejudice they still felt it more often than not. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Voldemort’s use of werewolves during the wizarding wars had not helped their case, although having Harry Potter- the saviour of the wizarding world, outwardly declare to anyone who dared speak against the general populous of werewolves had helped some. Still, it took a lot of time and patience to change the views of a population; and given the secretive nature of most werewolf afflicted wizards, Hermione hated to admit it would most likely take decades for true acceptance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had been somewhat surprised by the glimmer of concern that Kingsley had shown throughout the questions too. She had not expected it from him, someone who had for many years worked closely with Remus Lupin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Granger,” Bonebonair said, “In your research have you come across any evidence that the condition is passed through inherited bloodlines?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione’s brow furrowed at the question. Tension in the air hung, as if, despite the numerous topics they’d discussed, this was the most important. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” She said, her tone becoming waspish. “Of course not.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>These are your superiors, she reminded herself, watch your tone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione cleared her throat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, sir.” She said, this time more calmly. “The lycanthropy condition is passed through bite alone; it cannot be passed either maternally or paternally to a child.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She risked a glance at Kinglsey, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would have presumed you knew this already, Minister. I believed Professor Lupin was once a good friend of yours. His son is now almost 5, and although he displays some tendencies similar to someone who was bitten by an unchanged werewolf, he has not nor will he ever change under the full moon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She said it in a perfectly respectable tone, but she knew the words themselves were far from a respectful manner to speak to her superior. Kingsley however did not look affronted but somewhat shamed. Still, after a momentary pause, he said</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But the boy, Teddy, he has his mother’s metamorphmagus talents.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione waved her hand dismissively,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is irrelevant to lycanthropy. It would not make a difference to the boys’ ability to resist the condition.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione hated these assumptions. She remembered how panicked Lupin had been about becoming a father, even he had seemed unsure whether Teddy would be born without his condition. It hurt Hermione that despite having been a werewolf for so many years, Lupin had been woefully uneducated on his own kind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had continued asking Hermione questions after that, for almost another hour yet it seemed that Mr Bonebonair was still considering her answer, none of the following questions seemed to perk his interest in the same manner. </em>
</p>
<p>Sipping her now bone-cold tea Hermione grimaced, not only had she wasted a perfectly good cup of tea, but she still had no idea what the purpose of their questioning had been. On their departure, Kingsley had thanked her and asked Hermione not to disclose their discussion to anyone. She had agreed, simply because she didn’t know what she would tell anyone about it anyway.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, looking around at the stacks of paper still waiting for attention. She had spent most of the afternoon with the Minister and Bonebonair and was now most likely facing another long night at the office.</p>
<p>Perhaps she deserved another cup of tea.</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione smiled as Pansy plopped into the chair across from her.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m late,” Pansy said, looking frustrated. “I couldn’t find anything that would fit. I’ve been putting it off, but I think I officially need to go shopping for some maternity robes.”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head as she picked up the heavy teapot and poured some of the perfectly brewed liquid into Pansy’s waiting cup.</p>
<p>“Pansy, you look fabulous.”</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Ginny, sitting in the remaining chair nodded at Pansy. “Even Luna mentioned it the other day, complained that you’d probably even be able to see your toes at nine months along. I think she was actually jealous.”</p>
<p>Pansy smiled at her, one hand resting protectively on the bump of her belly.</p>
<p>“Knowing Luna, she’s probably only jealous because she wants to see her toes squelch in the mud you two call a garden.”</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged,</p>
<p>“Luna loves our garden. Says it’s a natural breeding ground for gnomes and wrack-spurts, and seeing that I no longer have to de-gnome every other day I won’t complain.”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes,</p>
<p>“The only thing breeding in that garden is that bloody Venomous Tentacula, and don’t think I won’t report it either. It’s illegal, Ginny, you can’t possibly keep it with a baby on the way.”</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes right back at Hermione, it had been the topic of their conversation before Pansy had arrived.</p>
<p>“I know.” Ginny groaned loudly, “It’ll break Luna’s heart but I’ll owl Neville. He said he could remove it without killing it.”  </p>
<p>“Good. Because you know-”</p>
<p>“Oi,” Pansy waved her hands in the air, interrupting Hermione’s prepared speech. “Not that this isn’t thrilling but I believe I was talking now.”</p>
<p>Ginny grinned, not even bothering to scold Pansy for re-diverting the conversation back to herself like she normally would. It had been something the Slytherin had been working on ever since they had become friends years ago, though with limited success.</p>
<p>Pansy pulled at her robes, shifting them to sit neatly over her bump once more.</p>
<p>“I managed to charm these ones slightly to fit, but they’re just not the same, you know?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, most witches and wizards could change and charm their clothes, but nothing was a good as a true professional.</p>
<p>“Will you come with me this weekend?” Pansy asked and received the usual huff from Hermione.</p>
<p>“Oh, take Ginny. You know I hate shopping.”</p>
<p>Hermione did not like shopping for clothes, and she liked shopping for clothes in the wizarding world even less. Despite the fact she wore wizarding robes during the workweek Hermione usually swapped back into muggle clothing any chance she could get. Plus, shopping for muggle clothing was often a much simpler affair, no need for invasive tailors or being followed by nosey journalists.</p>
<p>“I have a match in Ireland this weekend,” Ginny smirked at Hermione, “sorry. You’re on your own.”</p>
<p>“What about Luna?” Hermione pleaded, “You could go with Luna, two pregnant ladies on the town?”</p>
<p>Hermione cringed even before Pansy raised an eyebrow. Luna had recently taken to making her own clothing. It was, to say the least, eccentric.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Granger.” Pansy said with a faked pout, “After we get some robes, I’ll let you take me into muggle London. You did say muggle maternity clothes looked much more comfortable than ours.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, there was no point arguing with Pansy.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” She muttered; she did need some new robes for work.</p>
<p>Pansy grinned and looked around the small café they sat in. It was a quiet little wizarding café, not far from the Ministry and Hermione often met her friends there during her lunch break. Pansy, having just begun her maternity leave from her catering business was finding herself woefully unprepared for empty days and had met Hermione for lunch the last three days while her husband, Harry had been doing overtime on a large case for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled as Pansy searched for a server in the tiny, but cosy café.</p>
<p>“We’ve already ordered.” Hermione told her, “I got you the usual.”</p>
<p>Pansy grinned,</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re rather brilliant, Granger.”</p>
<p>A platter of sandwiches and pastries appeared in a little puff of smoke a few moments later, and the three of them ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Finally, after a long conversation on the merits of Earl Grey over all other teas, Pansy sat up straight and said,</p>
<p>“Ah! Stupid baby brain. I completely forgot…”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at her in confusion. Pansy pulled a folded copy of the Daily Prophet out of her pocket, causing Hermione to groan involuntarily. Pansy smiled at her but shook her head</p>
<p>“Relax. You’re not in this one.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed; she hated those blasted papers. She was constantly tempted to cancel her subscription with the Daily Prophet, it could barely be called a newspaper anymore. Hermione read the Quibbler if she wanted any real coverage of important events. There was much more gossip than factual reporting in the Prophet, but it had been that way since before the war, and people certainly seemed to enjoy reading it. Hermione, Harry and Ron had featured heavily in the pages since the war.</p>
<p>At first, she hadn’t minded as they attended memorials and tried to find a way to rebuild the Wizarding community of Britain. However, it had rapidly gone from articles about their war participation to photos of one or more of them leaving a restaurant with full articles speculating whether they were getting engaged or if they had broken up or if someone was cheating.</p>
<p>The only reason Hermione hadn’t cancelled her paper delivery was so she would be ahead of the gossip she would no doubt be bombarded by at the Ministry. Word seemed to pass through the halls of the Ministry of Magic even faster than it did the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione wasn’t sure if wizards were gossipy by nature or if she’d just never seen that part of the muggle world.</p>
<p>It had been a few months now since the Prophet had printed anything newsworthy about Hermione, she had been far too busy at work to even think about dating and apparently passing legislation that required all house-elves to be granted one day of leave per six months had not been titillating news.</p>
<p>She had of course been mentioned a few times when the news broke that Mrs Pansy Potter, nee Parkinson, was expecting her first child, but it had been a surprisingly factually correct article, so Hermione didn’t mind. Still, she would much rather never have her name grace the headline of that gossip rag.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know if you knew anything about this?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged and told her she didn’t, she hadn’t even had a chance to look at the paper before she left of the Ministry that morning. Ginny opened the paper to the third page, and folding it neatly. Hermione read over the woman’s shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <strong>KINGSLEY ANNOUNCES THE MINISTRY HAS NEW PLAN TO IMPROVE BRITISH WIZARDING WORLD- MORE TO COME.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a long title and a short article, Hermione scanned it quickly with a frown.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, has revealed to this reporter that the British Ministry of Magic currently has plans in the works that he says will “ensure the wizarding community of Britain thrives into the future”. While remaining tight-lipped about the exact nature of this plan, this journalist was assured that we can expect an official announcement by the end of next week. When asked Kinglsey Shacklebolt, recently voted as the most eligible bachelor of Wizarding Britain (see page 6 for more information), said that this plan was currently under review by the Wizenmagot, but he was confident it would be passed quickly, and when it is, it will have resounding effects on all members of our community. What could this mysterious announcement mean for Britain? The Daily Prophet will continue to report on this curious revelation as more information becomes available. </strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione read over the article; her brows furrowed as she glanced at the author of the piece.</p>
<p>Rita Skeeter, of course.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up to find Pansy watching them. Folding up the paper again in irritation she threw it onto the table once more.</p>
<p>Hermione hadn’t heard any more from the Minister of Magic since their abrupt meeting last month and although she still didn’t know what it had been about, she doubted it had anything to do with what the news article spoke of. It claimed that it would affect the entire wizarding population and Hermione doubted that nasty woman Skeeter thought any kind of legislation that passed through her own department would be of any interest let alone to the entire wizarding world. Plus, had it affected her department Hermione would have heard something about it, the only legislation currently under review in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was one of Hermione’s own.</p>
<p>“I haven’t heard anything, Pans, but I’m sure if it’s written by Skeeter, then it’s full of lies. I haven’t heard of any new legislation being passed by the Wizenmagot, or at least nothing big.”</p>
<p> Hermione shrugged, she refused to believe anything written by that nasty beetle almost purely on principle.</p>
<p>Pansy sighed,</p>
<p>“Alright.” She said, “I was just wondering. Padma said she heard some rumours about some new law coming.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned. She hadn’t heard anything, at least, not through the official channels. Hermione didn’t pay much attention to the rumours at the Ministry, so no one really ever bothered telling her any of the latest gossip.</p><hr/>
<p>When Hermione walked into the Ministry the following Thursday, she was confronted by a near inescapable wall of whispered gossip.</p>
<p>Hermione had had a surprisingly good weekend. She had gone shopping with Pansy on Saturday, which hadn’t been nearly as tiresome as she thought it may have been. Then went to dinner with her parents in the evening, which had conveniently left the entirety of Sunday free for Hermione to read and relax on her own. Monday morning she had dressed in her new navy blue and white dress robes that Pansy had mentioned flattered her waist nicely, but quickly came to regret it as Romilda spotted her and cooed.</p>
<p>“Oh Hermione, aren’t you looking lovely this morning?”</p>
<p>“Uh, thank you, Romilda,” Hermione said, surprised by a genuine sounding compliment.</p>
<p>“Trying to catch the eye of someone?” Romilda asked, and Hermione found the original compliment falling rather flat.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned, she wasn’t sure what the newest rumours were, but she was most definitely not looking to catch the eye of anyone.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Hermione snapped, trying not to sound completely rude. “I simply bought some new clothes this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Romilda sounded slightly disappointed that Hermione wasn’t about to give her any more information.</p>
<p>Hermione took the few moments of silence that followed as a chance to escape, quickly stepping away. As she walked to her office, Hermione heard one of the girls leaning on Romilda’s desk whisper not so quietly</p>
<p>“She’s probably hoping it is true, how else will she ever find someone?”</p>
<p>“Oh, hush, Abby. Don’t be so mean.” Romilda said to her friend, although there was an air of superior amusement to her words.</p>
<p>Hermione closed the door of her office behind her before grumbling under her breath some choice words about gossiping no-goods. She had no idea what rumours they had been talking about, but Hermione didn’t care. It annoyed her to no end to always have her love life spoken about, but for now, she could throw herself in the mountains of work that was stacked on her desk.</p>
<p>Hermione had locked herself away in a similar manner for the rest of the day, every time she emerged, it seemed like someone was whispering into anothers ear.</p>
<p><em>What the devil has gotten into everyone today,</em> she wondered. Sure, gossip was rampant in the Ministry, but usually, people were capable of getting their work done without shocked little gasps every twenty minutes.</p>
<p>“You missed lunch.” Came a voice from her doorway finally.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up and smiled at Harry, he leant against the doorframe and held a neatly wrapped sandwich in his hand. Glancing at the clock, she realised it was now almost five, and the majority of the office had already packed up for the day. Hermione was barely halfway through the work she had planned for the day, most likely she wouldn’t leave until long after the cleaners had finished for the night.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Hermione said, “I must have gotten side-tracked.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded to the pile of reports that was tilting precariously as he sat in one of her chairs.</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised,” he said, passing the sandwich over. “You really need an assistant, Hermione. Actually, you need an entire team.”</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged at Harry’s comments as she took the sandwich gratefully, she hadn’t eaten since she had left the house. It was roast beef, one of Pansy’s specialities and Hermione’s favourite. Unwrapping it, she bit into the food as Harry asked,</p>
<p>“Have you heard the latest?”</p>
<p>Hermione could only shake her head, her mouth too stuffed with the sandwich to tell Harry that if it was more gossip, she had no interesting in hearing it.</p>
<p>“The Wizenmagot had finally called an end to their session.”</p>
<p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused.  Harry sighed,</p>
<p>“They’ve been in session all weekend and last week, Hermione. Apparently, they finalised voting on some big new legislation this morning. You know, Hermione, for someone so obsessed with your job you really should keep a better ear to the ground- it actually helps to know what’s happening in the other departments.”</p>
<p>Hermione swallowed hard,</p>
<p>“Sorry, I would rather have my work show my abilities than to know whose birthday it is.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled,</p>
<p>“Sure, and everyone knows your work ethic is incredible, Hermione, but knowing things helps. You know Mrs. Bridgeworth in Administration Services?”</p>
<p>Hermione grimaced,</p>
<p>“Of course.” She muttered darkly.</p>
<p>Hermione had had more than one run-in with the witch in charge of all departmental stationery and filing, in fact, she was still supplying all her own quills after the disaster that was their last conversation.  </p>
<p>“Did you know she is rather impartial to banana muffins?”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, she hated this. She hated the political playground that demanded these kinds of niceties in place of hard work.</p>
<p>“I get it, Harry,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>She wasn’t good at it, all this unneeded interaction just to have her work taken seriously when it should be able to stand on its own. Hermione wasn’t a very social person by nature, sure she adored spending time with her friends and family but attending all the Ministry Balls and the post-war events just left her feeling drained.</p>
<p>Hermione bit into her sandwich.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, attempting to sallow her food “What were the Wizenmagot ruling on? And why where they in session over the weekend? That is highly unusual, Harry.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Harry rolled his eyes at her, “That’s why everyone is talking about it, whatever this new legislation Skeeter keeps talking about it pretty big.”</p>
<p>Hermione chewed the inside of her lip.</p>
<p>“Well, now that they’ve voted we should find out soon.”</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione talked about it for a bit longer, before Harry had to leave. He asked if she wanted to come over for dinner, but Hermione declined. She was still behind on her paperwork and was determined not to leave her office until it was all complete. As Harry turned to leave, he hesitated,</p>
<p>“Whatever this legislation is, it’s got Shacklebolt nervous.” He said, “He’s been skirting me, and I have a feeling whatever’s coming… it’s going to be bad, ‘Mione.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, the Auror and war hero clear in Harry’s words.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Hermione smiled at him softly. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together. It’s not like it could be worse than what we’ve already faced.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had arrived home not long before midnight, having eventually completed all her work and getting ahead on a few new cases. She stumbled bleary-eyed into the main living area of her apartment the next morning. Hermione had missed the early morning owl delivering the Daily Prophet, the paper sat neatly rolled on the middle her small dining table. She had opened a window last night before she went to bed and the impatient owl must have left when she hadn’t woken.</p>
<p>Too tired to deal with the obnoxious paper, Hermione decided to shower and dress before she sat down with a cup of tea. Hopefully, the hot water would wake her up a little more, she had only managed a few hours of sleep.</p>
<p>Hermione exited the bathroom only twenty minutes later, her fluffy dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, as she heard another owl hooting. She found a small white snowy owl making a racket as it hopped around in the window frame while Crookshanks batted at it from the floor.</p>
<p>“Crooks!” Hermione snapped, “Leave Godric alone.”</p>
<p>Crookshanks slunk away into Hermione’s bedroom, most likely to sleep on her pillows. Godric, Harry’s owl, hooted at her appreciatively as he flew in and offered the small scroll of parchment he held. Hermione thanked the little owl and fed him a treat.</p>
<p>Harry had never been planning on replacing Hedwig, but he found Godric, a rather small and poorly specimen during a raid of an owl breeder and he hadn’t been able to give the owl away. Despite looking like a miniature version of Harry’s first owl, he was, in all other matters, a complete contradiction. The white owl nibbled Hermione’s finger before fluttering around in circles showing off his plumage. After Hermione told the owl he was ‘very pretty’ she received a final hoot, and the owl swept out the window.</p>
<p>Hermione unfurled the parchment in her hand as she walked to the dining table and sat down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Have you read the Prophet yet? I’ve got breakfast on, come over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We need to talk about this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pansy.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione blinked and re-read the letter. She put it down and was about to reach for the Prophet when another owl swooped in the window, making her jump as it dropped another scrap of paper on her table and left. It had been a dark barn owl, most likely a Ministry owl with its quick departure. Hermione snatched the parchment, wondering what on earth was going on.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m at the Ministry. Going to speak to Kingsley. Surely Skeeter is blowing this out of proportion. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They said it had been done before, have you read about it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione scrambled for the Prophet that was rolling off the table away from her, she ripped off the small string binding it together and unfolded the paper. It had been a long time since the Prophet had published something that caused Pansy or Harry to owl before breakfast. The last time had been when Hermione and Ron had broken up.</p>
<p>When Hermione scanned the headline, she couldn’t help but gasp aloud.</p>
<p>
  <strong>MINISTRY OF MAGIC ENACTS NEW MARRIAGE LAW TO SECURE WIZARDING POPULATION AFTER DWINDLING NUMBERS REVEALED.</strong>
</p>
<p>A marriage law. She had read about something in her history books, it had been in 1612 the wizarding population had reached an all-time low, and the European ministries had ruled that all eligible witches and wizards must marry and procreate. It had only lasted fifty years but had been hailed a success, nearly doubling the population in that time.</p>
<p>No, Hermione thought, this couldn’t be the same thing. It had been a different world in 1612, marriage had mostly been arranged already, and women most definitely did not have the rights they did today.</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip and began to read the rest of the article, desperately hoping that she was mistaken.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Following from reports last week that the Ministry was reviewing new plans to secure the population of witches and wizards in Britain the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has announced this morning that the Wizenmagot had voted to enact a Marriage Law for the British Populace. “The population of the wizarding community in Britain is dangerously low,” the Minister quoted, “We are at a tipping point, without a boost in our number in the next generation we may see the end of the wizarding world as we know it.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When asked about the cause of this population decrease, Wizenmagot members stated that it was not only the Second Wizarding War that was to blame. “We lost many good men and women during the war, but we have to acknowledge that our population was decreasing before the volatile take over of Lord Voldemort. For too long the old Pureblood families have bred together, the number of miscarriages, still-births and squibs has been on the rise for several centuries.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Ministry has cited that this is not the first time such legislation; now dubbed The Marriage Law, has been enacted. The 1612 introduction of a similar law married all eligible witches and wizards, being highly successful; it was recorded to over doubling the population in the period in which it was enacted. In 1662 the wizarding population was declared to no longer be under threat, and the law was removed. When asked if the Ministry was basing its current legislation on the original, Kinglsey Shacklebolt confirmed that this was the fundamental basis, but much of the finer details have been changed to accommodate a modern setting. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Madame Everly Poppet of the Department of Mysteries will be heading all coordination efforts of the Marriage Law, she had stated that the Department of Mysteries has been working on the pairing system for over a decade and they are confident that this legislation will restore the population in less than two generations. The Ministry of Magic has declared that they have perfected the ability to correctly match couples with current theories pointing towards the use of age, magical capabilities, fertility and common interests being key in this decision making. Madame Poppet is confident that all marriages paired by the Ministry will have great potential to be successful for both parties. “Some may seem unconventional at first, but we have the best researchers, and our methods will produce the best results for both the wizarding population and the couples.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>While most details have yet to be officially announced by the Ministry, the Daily Prophet has managed to discover several clauses in the new law. Continued on page 6.</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione stopped. She’d only read the first page; a quick flick to the inside story showed a list of details about the law, but Hermione was already shaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could they? How could they possibly think this was ok? </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione scrunched the paper in her hand and marched to her floo, throwing the powder aggressively into the flames as she growled out Harry and Pansy’s address.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t stop as she landed in the corresponding fireplace, she marched directly into the kitchen and yelled</p>
<p>“Can you believe this?”</p>
<p>Pansy, standing over the cooker jumped and said,</p>
<p>“Blimey, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Hermione began pacing furiously around the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I just- I just- I cannot believe they would even suggest this.”</p>
<p>Hermione cursed loudly. She paced up and down the kitchen shaking the paper in her fist. She was sputtering and cursing and overall, not making any kind of sense. Pansy didn’t interrupt but just let Hermione yell out her rage.</p>
<p>Finally, Hermione threw down the Prophet on the dining table and screeched,</p>
<p>“Absolute trash! Have you even read this garbage, Pans?”</p>
<p>Pansy raised an eyebrow,</p>
<p>“I owled you, remember?”</p>
<p>Hermione finally stopped pacing and let out a deep breath of air, trying to calm herself.</p>
<p>“Right.” She said, slinking into one of the seats “Sorry, Pansy. I just can’t believe this. It’s… it’s… barbaric.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded and pushed a cup of tea in front of Hermione.</p>
<p>“Here, this might help.”</p>
<p>Of course, in the Potter house, a cup of tea could always help. Hermione couldn’t fault the logic; however, tea always seemed to make everything better. Until now.</p>
<p>Nothing could make Hermione feel better about this.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’re serious, Pansy?” Hermione said, her voice losing all its rage and turning to a quiet whisper.</p>
<p>Pansy walked back to the little kitchen nook; she pushed some bacon around the pan.</p>
<p>“I think it might be,” Pansy said softly.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t keep the whine out of her voice as she said</p>
<p>“But they can’t do this, right? I mean its completely… barbaric.” She couldn’t come up with another word for it.</p>
<p>Surely no government could do this, Hermione could even begin to consider what her parents might say. They would be horrified; they would tell her to leave. They already had qualms about the wizarding world, especially after the war and their temporary relocation to Australia. It had taken them months to forgive her for obliviating them, this would push them over the edge.</p>
<p>“They’ve done it before,” Pansy replied, she was chewing her lip and glaring at the bacon.</p>
<p>“But you can’t really believe this is ok?” Hemione asked horrified.</p>
<p>Pansy snapped her head back to look at Hermione</p>
<p>“Of course, I don’t.” She sighed, “I think- I think it’s just not as shocking for those of us who have been raised in the wizarding world. You know arranged marriages are still pretty common in most Pureblood families. If my father hadn’t been sent to-”</p>
<p>Pansy stopped; her face paled with a shadow. She didn’t talk about her father, or of his demise. Pansy aggressively shoved the bacon to the side of the pan before giving a sigh.</p>
<p>“I just mean that, for some of us, we never expected anything but to have our marriages organised for us.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded slowly, she had known about them, but it had always seemed like such an archaic practice that she presumed they were rare, even amongst the Pureblood families. She hadn’t known that Pansy had presumed that would be her life.</p>
<p>“From the way both you and Harry have been yelling your heads off this morning, I’ll presume that this is pretty unfounded in the muggle world, huh?” Pansy asked, trying to give Hermione a gentle smile.</p>
<p>Hermione knew that smile now; it was a mask. Still, she didn’t push, there were things in her past that Hermione had never heard Pansy talk about. She didn’t know if she even had the right to ask.</p>
<p>Hermione snorted and nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Some places still have arranged marriages of course, but for the government to dictate who you will marry is completely… well, I couldn’t imagine what would happen.”</p>
<p>Hermione pulled the newspaper towards herself. She opened it to the inner article and said,</p>
<p>“Have you read some of these?”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded as she added an egg to the pan, but Hermione started reading them aloud anyway.</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>All witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 50 will be required to marry their Ministry of Magic selected spouse. Exemptions include all currently married couples; any individual declared infertile by the Ministry of Magic; any individual who has conceived more than 5 offspring. </strong></li>
<li><strong>Pureblood witches and wizards will only be paired with half-blood or Muggleborn spouses; Muggleborn witches and wizards will only be paired with half-blood or pureblood spouses; Half-blood may be paired with a Muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood.</strong></li>
<li><strong>All contraceptives, both magical and muggle, are banned for married couples.</strong></li>
<li><strong>Couples will be married for a minimum of four years. If after four years, they have been unable to conceive they will be divorced and will be granted 6 months to marry again. If after six months they do not find a spouse, they will be paired by the Ministry. If a couple has two children before four years expires, they may divorce and will be granted 6 months to marry or be re-paired. </strong></li>
<li><strong>Any individual who does not comply with any clause of the marriage law faces up to 5 years in Azkaban. </strong></li>
</ul>
<p>As Hermione finished reading the listed clauses, she sighed,</p>
<p>“Merlin. 5 years in Azkaban, Pans. Some of the Death Eaters didn’t even get sentences that long.”</p>
<p>Pansy grimaced as she piled bacon onto a plate and added more to the pan.</p>
<p>“I know. You should have heard Harry yelling about it this morning, he’s gone to see Kinglsey already.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, she picked up her tea and sipped on it quietly. Surely Harry would be able to talk some sense into Kinglsey. Just as she set her tea back down and Pansy presented her with a plate of breakfast, the floo came alive in the other room. Hermione sat up straighter and was about to call out when she was cut off by the deep roar of,</p>
<p>“POTTER!”</p>
<p>Pansy jumped again, and the two women turned to see Draco Malfoy storm into the room. His face was contorted into a rage, he panted heavily, and when he wasn’t yelling, Hermione could have sworn there was a deep rumbling coming from his chest.</p>
<p>Hermione understood his rage, she had been in a similar state when she’d arrived. However, she was struggling to concentrate on Malfoy’s incoherent yelling, she was too shocked by his appearance.</p>
<p>No longer the thin, pointy boy from Hogwarts, Malfoy had filled out considerably since their school days. He was still lean, but he could no longer be considered slim, his chest and shoulders had filled out, giving him a powerful presence in any room he entered. His face had lost its narrow boyish angles and was now admired by many women at the Ministry, framed by a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His arched eyebrows and startling grey eyes drew focus while his thin lips usually pulled into a characteristic smirk, was known for its brutal barbs at anyone who crossed him. He still had his pale blond hair but, unlike his father, it was kept short on the sides with the top slightly longer but combed back perfectly, not a single piece was out of place.</p>
<p>Well, usually it was combed back perfectly. Hermione was beyond shocked by the less than entirely made vision of Draco Malfoy that stood before her in Harry Potter’s kitchen.</p>
<p>Malfoy wore black Aurors slacks hanging low on his hips, the golden button of which wasn’t done up, and his dress shirt hung open at the chest- buttons hung forgotten as Malfoy paced. His hair was damp and hung messily on his forehead, his feet were bare except for a layer of soot. Hermione’s mouth hung open a little as she focused on Malfoy’s chest.</p>
<p>She had expected it to be broad and lean and very well-muscled, but she had not expected it to be covered in old silver-skinned scars. She couldn’t see much, just the middle section of Malfoy’s chest that wasn’t covered by the shirt but in that space alone, Hermione could see five or six long marks.</p>
<p> “Where’s Potter?” Malfoy snapped realising his target wasn’t in the room and jolting Hermione’s staring from his chest.</p>
<p>She realised why he was there, looking for Harry. Harry and Malfoy had been partners since the day they joined Auror training. They had, predictably, both been furious about their partner allocation. Ron too, had taken it hard, he was in the same class as them but had been partnered with Dean Thomas. Harry and Ron had presumed they would be partnered together, most likely secure in their war hero status, but their instructor had decided otherwise.</p>
<p>That first year had been rough, Harry and Malfoy fought like cats and dogs. Stories of their spats had circulated throughout the Ministry, but somewhere towards the end of the year, they had managed to pull their heads in and had ended up arresting three Death Eaters together. Hermione didn’t know details of the case, but it seemed that since then Harry and Malfoy had buried the hatchet and only a few months after that Harry, red-faced but enthusiastic, had admitted to Hermione he was dating Pansy Parkinson.</p>
<p>Hermione had, obviously, been rather shocked. More so than when Ginny and Harry had parted ways, or when Ginny and Luna had begun dating. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to meet with Pansy, and somewhere along the way Hermione had been shocked to find that she liked the woman.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t question Harry about his friendship with Malfoy, but she avoided being around the blonde Slytherin. They rarely attended the same events, and even then, they spent their time on different ends of the room. They had never spoken about this silent arrangement, their mutual decision that they would ignore one another but be there for their friends. Personally, Hermione found that it worked perfectly well for her. She had nothing she wanted to talk about to the boy that had tormented her though out her Hogwarts years.</p>
<p>Still, she found it incredibly strange to see him standing there now, in Harry’s kitchen.</p>
<p>“Gone.” Pansy answered his question, “Probably yelling at Kingsley by now.”</p>
<p>Malfoy grunted,</p>
<p>“Good. That twat bloody well deserves it. Have you seen this fucking bullshit?”</p>
<p>Malfoy shook a fist, a crumpled copy of the Prophet in his hand. Pansy grimaced but nodded.</p>
<p>“What the hell are they thinking?” Malfoy yelled, he began pacing the room, “This is a bloody terrible idea.”</p>
<p>Malfoy swore and threw the paper on the table, he was nearly trembling with rage and Hermione could almost feel the magic radiating out of him. His face was twisted with fury, and Hermione felt herself leaning back in her chair as she swore, she saw gold sparks flash in his eyes. Pansy pulled herself in front of him and said,</p>
<p>“Draco. You need to calm down.”</p>
<p>It was a calm voice, but very authoritarian. Clear and to the point but still Malfoy swore and growled something Hermione couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Draco.” Pansy raised her voice as Malfoy swung to look at the much shorter witch, “You need to cool it. Now!”</p>
<p>This time Malfoy seemed to listen. He unclenched his fists, and his muscles seemed to stop trembling in rage. The tall man turned himself and took a few deep breaths. When he turned back to look at Pansy, he seemed much more composed but whined,</p>
<p>“What are they planning? Who are they going to try to pair with me? What if- what if she isn’t-”</p>
<p>Malfoy stopped midsentence and tensed; his eyes found Hermione’s as she sat in the corner. Clearly, he hadn’t realised she was in the room.</p>
<p>Hermione tried to keep her face neutral, but it had formed a disgusted frown as he spoke. Clearly, he was more worried about who he was partnered with than outraged that it was happening. Sure, Harry may have thought Malfoy had changed since they were at Hogwarts, but Hermione still saw the same arrogant, cocky young boy who believed himself better and more deserving than others. Probably just worried he’ll be partnered with anything less than a blonde, stick-thin model to ensure his pureblood lines. Or not so pure, if the Ministry had anything to do with it. It looked like if this Law really went through, which Hermione still hoped wouldn’t, then the Malfoy heir would be muddying his waters more than a little.</p>
<p>Malfoy’s grey eyes scanned over her, and he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Granger.” He grunted, “What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes went wide as she glanced down and realised that she was still wearing the fluffy bathrobe she’s put on after her shower. She’d planned on having a cup of tea before getting dressed but had been entirely side-tracked by the arrival of Pansy’s owl.</p>
<p>Pansy snorted before Hermione could reply. She nodded towards Malfoy’s exposed skin and said,</p>
<p>“Forgot some buttons this morning, Draco.”</p>
<p>Malfoy looked down in alarm and quickly buttoned his shirt, stuffing the tails into his trousers and buttoning them as well. Hermione took the time while he was distracted to pull her bathrobe tighter around her and refasten the small scrap of material that was now the only thing separating her naked body from the eyes in the room. She gulped self-consciously.</p>
<p>Pansy shoved Malfoy into another chair at the dining table, across from where Hermione was currently shrinking away. Pansy snatched another plate off the counter and pushed it in from of Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Now, you two,” she said, putting both hands on her hips “I know this is obviously not an ideal situation, but there is little you can do until the Ministry gives us the full details of the Marriage Law. Now eat.”</p>
<p>When neither moved, Pansy plopped herself into the seat between them and said, more firmly.</p>
<p>“Eat!”</p>
<p>Hermione glanced nervously over at Malfoy, but from a final glare from Pansy, she picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of bacon. Malfoy did likewise.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Just over an hour later, Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic, now appropriately dressed and full of bacon that Pansy had continued to force on her. Breakfast had been a mostly silent meal, no one knew what to say after the revelations about the Marriage Law. That and Hermione had no idea what to say to Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Seeing him burst into the kitchen had been a shock. His rant about the Marriage Law had concerned her too, she had no idea how much of his old ideals he still hung onto. Surely if Harry had befriended him, the Slytherin had changed somewhat, but yet, he had seemed so concerned about the idea of marrying someone chosen by the Ministry. Hermione knew she was too, but for her, it was because the idea of being married to someone she barely knew or didn’t even like that revolted her, and it had nothing to do with their blood status.</p>
<p>Hermione tried to put it out of her mind as she entered her department, but it didn’t last long. The atmosphere that morning was palpable, everyone was whispering and staring. Hermione had a feeling that very little work would get done today.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hermione!” the chipper voice of Romilda exclaimed as Hermione tried to sneak past, “Have you seen the news?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and said,</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I think it’s absolutely-”</p>
<p>Romilda cut her off,</p>
<p>“Oh, isn’t it all exciting! Who do you think you’ll be partnered with? I can’t believe we will find it out so soon!”</p>
<p>The girls around Romilda squealed. Hermione realised they were all clutching thick letters of parchment in their hands. In horror, Hermione shuffled away, nearly running to her office. She opened the door and sure enough on the middle of her desk was a thick envelope with the official Ministry stamp atop it.</p>
<p>Hermione’s hands shook as she closed the door behind her and slumped into her chair. She picked up the letter but couldn’t bring herself to open it.</p>
<p><em>Merlin</em>, she thought, <em>this is really happening</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione broke the seal with trembling fingers and gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. This couldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>Three different folded letters of varying thickness spilt onto her desk. She picked up the thinness first.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Miss Granger, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As you have already heard, the Ministry of Magic has enforced a new Marriage Law, effective as of the 18<sup>th</sup> of March. A complete outline of regulations regarding these new laws has been issued with this parcel. In principle, the Marriage Laws require all single witches, such as yourself, and all single wizards to marry a specially selected spouse. The Ministry has done extensive research and is confident that the chosen match is an ideal candidate for your future happiness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As an employee of the Ministry of Magic, you will be expected to uphold and set an example of these new laws to the general public. Therefore, all ministry employees will be notified of their ideal partner between the 1<sup>st</sup>-3<sup>rd</sup> of April. If your partner is also a Ministry employee, you will then have three months in which to get to know your new spouse and organise your wedding. Should your partner not be a ministry employee, you will have six months to hold your wedding. All remaining unmatched members of the British wizarding world will be notified of their partner match on the 5<sup>th</sup>-8<sup>th</sup> of July and will have three months to organise their weddings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To assist with the selection of your ideal partner, you have been issued with a comprehensive questionnaire which will be due at the end of the working day. Please take as much time as you need from your usual work today, all department heads have been notified that this disruption will occur. Please note that the questionnaires have been charmed to only accept truthful answers, and the refusal to comply with these new laws will result in charges being pressed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations on your impending nuptials, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madame Poppet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the letter for a few minutes more before picking up the thickest stack of parchment, flipping through it, she realised it had at least 200 questions. This would take most of her day.</p>
<p>Hermione put it down again, she was in no way prepared to deal with its questions yet. She picked up the final letter- she knew it contained the specifics of the new laws. Scanning down the long list she noted that all from the daily prophet were there, some others included</p>
<ul>
<li><em>All couples will submit to a health exam before their marriage, dates will be arranged with notification of your partner. </em></li>
<li><em>Couples will be required to reside in a single residence together once they are married</em></li>
<li><em>Any marriages sort after the 18<sup>th</sup> of March without prior approval of the Ministry of Magic will be voided</em></li>
<li><em>Use of contraceptives is punishable by law for both parties of the marriage</em></li>
<li><em>If a couple has not conceived a child within the first year of marriage, they must attend a meeting with fertility doctors each six months</em></li>
</ul>
<p>There were also some new stipulations about maternity and paternity leave, heavily subsidised childcare programs and affordable housing schemes for newly married couples. They also outlined the various lengths of imprisonment for breaking the new laws. Hermione noticed that they had many points that seemed only to be there to outlaw any and all methods of divorce or sneaky marriages that people might use to get out of their commitments. She read through the dense document multiple times, looking for any kind of loophole or clause that they could have missed. The accursed thing was airtight. There would be no getting out of this law without wand snapping or imprisonment.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and re-read each letter. Outside her office, she could see many of her co-workers quietly scribbling on their own questionnaires. Hermione sat at her desk and glared at her own.</p>
<p>How could the ministry possibly have passed these laws without anyone having known what was coming? Or had they and it just been Hermione who was oblivious. She had a pang of regret for not listening to the office gossip more, but she shook that away.</p>
<p>Even if the gossips had heard inklings of this law, no one had seen the extent of it coming. It seemed as if Rita Skeeter may have been right for once in her miserable life- this really would affect every wizarding citizen in Britain. It was so wide swept that everyone would at least know someone who was to be married off, even if they weren’t themselves.</p>
<p>Hermione stared out of her doorway once more. How could everyone just be so accepting of their fate? Many sat there dutifully scribbling their answers to the questionnaire as if they hadn’t just been told they were to be married and bred like cattle. Hermione sneered. After all this time, there were still things she did not understand about the wizarding world.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed the questionnaire parchment and crumpled it into a tiny ball. As soon as she dropped it back onto the desk, the parchment began writhing. Hermione sat and stared at it in shock as the crumpled parchment wriggled and unfolded on her desk- in moments, it sat there in pristine condition awaiting her.</p>
<p>Hermione glared at it. She snatched her wand and pointed her wand at it.</p>
<p>“<em>Incendio</em>.” She muttered hatefully at it.</p>
<p>Flames lit up on Hermione’s desk, and she let out an indignant squawk as the wood of her desk around the parchment set alight, but the paper itself remained sitting in a wreath of flames, completely untouched. Quickly flicking her wand and stopping the spell, she assessed the damage.</p>
<p>Her desk had black scorch marks, but in the middle was the parchment, pristine as ever. Although it had no facial features and was an inanimate object, Hermione could have sworn it was staring at her. Mocking her.</p>
<p>She picked up the parchment and looked at the clean rectangle it had left on her desk, a halo of black scorch marks would continue to remind her of that moment.</p>
<p><em>Bloody brilliant</em>, she thought, <em>as if today couldn’t get any better</em>.</p>
<p>She slammed the parchment back down, not wanting to see her failure and a sly grin spread over her face as she snatched a quill and pot of ink from her desk drawer.</p>
<p>Far too aggressively, she dunked the quill nib in ink and looked at the first question.</p>
<p>
  <strong>What is your name? </strong>
</p>
<p>She snorted and put the quill to the paper.</p>
<p>
  <em>Herminsozil Grettinger. </em>
</p>
<p>She wrote smugly. The smug expression quickly disappeared as no sooner had she finished writing it the black ink flashed red, and she felt a burning pain in her finger.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” She hissed, dropping the quill.</p>
<p>She shook her finger and blew on it, regardless of how pointless it was. Looking back at the parchment the ink bled of the page, pooling in the rivet of the burnt desk.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her quill again, determined. She looked at another question.</p>
<p>
  <strong>How many children do you want? </strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione glared at it. What a stupid question? It wasn’t as if the Ministry was going to let her decide anymore. What if she only wanted one child?</p>
<p>
  <em>42 </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione pressed the quill hard into the parchment as she wrote out her number. No sooner had she lifted the quill she was met with another burning sensation.</p>
<p>Hermione, for the sake of research, put the quill to the parchment again and wrote:</p>
<p>
  <em>2</em>
</p>
<p>She waited for the ink to flash. This time it went green before the ink seemed to seep deep into the parchment. Hermione glared at it. They had, somehow, bewitched the parchment to only accept truthful answers.</p>
<p>Normally, Hermione would have been impressed by the level of skill it would take to create such a charm, but for now, she was too put out by it to muster any admiration.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it over the parchment, trying to remove the black 2 from her answer. It didn’t budge. She tried another spell- again nothing seemed to be able to erase a correct answer once it was written.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blast. Blast. Bugger. Balls. Bullshit. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione swore loudly to herself. In her head, of course, it wouldn’t do to be seen yelling to herself in her office. She would, however, swear to someone else in their closed office.</p>
<p>Hermione snatched the piles of parchment off her desk and marched out her door. She slammed it closed, drawing a few eyes towards her but most continued to stare at their own questionnaires. There would be absolutely no work done at the Ministry today. The only people not currently filling out the accursed parchment where those already married or over 50, and even then, the few that Hermione saw all seemed to be keenly watching others.</p>
<p>Hermione stormed through the department floor, pointedly ignoring Romilda as she called</p>
<p>“Oh, Hermione, have you finished your questionnaire already? Isn’t this all very exciting.”</p>
<p>She wanted to turn around and scream that no, this was not exciting. This was inhumane and disgusting and didn’t she have anything other to do than be excited about the idea of being married off to someone they didn’t even know.</p>
<p>Hermione managed to catch the elevator as the doors were about to close and was pleasantly surprised it was empty. She pressed the button for Harry’s floor, and when she knew the elevator was in between levels, she bunched all the parchment in front of her mouth and screamed into it.</p>
<p>The muffled sound made her feel the tiniest bit better. She composed herself as the door binged and she walked through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until she found Harry’s office. The door was open, so she slipped in and closed it with a thud behind her, her best friend didn’t even have the decency to look surprised that she was barging into his office.</p>
<p>“Please,” Hermione said, shaking the crumpled parchment in her hand, “Tell me you’ve found a way out of this. Tell me this is all a big joke and Kingsley Shacklebolt is about to jump out and say, ‘April Fools’!”</p>
<p>Harry was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up on the corner of his desk as he stared out the enchanted window. Thankfully, the other desk in the room was empty. Malfoy was out, to Hermione’s relief.</p>
<p>Harry looked like he had been deep in thought when Hermione interrupted. He continued staring for a moment then twisted, pulling his feet off the desk and sighed.</p>
<p>“I talked to Kinglsey.” He said, his voice morose with a face to match. “They are dead serious about this, Hermione. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“but-” Hermione tried to protest, but nothing came out.</p>
<p>Harry stared at his desk and rubbed on hand on the lightning scar on his forehead. It didn’t hurt him anymore, but he still had the habit of rubbing it whenever he was stressed or had a headache. Hermione presumed that he had both right now, she knew she did.</p>
<p>“Every single unmarried British witch and wizard between 18 and 50.” Harry muttered, “It doesn’t matter if you’re divorced, already have a kid, live in a different country. Heck, they’re even including people with creature blood and werewolves.”</p>
<p>Harry paused,</p>
<p>“Not that I think they should be discriminated against, although I have a feeling most of them would have been ok with being excluded from this law. The Ministry has pretty much always thought anyone who is half-Veela or half-giant or a werewolf as lesser citizens. If they’re including them in this then…”</p>
<p>Harry trailed off.</p>
<p>“I get it.” Hermione said, “They are really desperate to get every witch and wizard with any kind of magical ability breeding.” She paused and sighed “Do you really think the population is in that much of a decline?”</p>
<p>Harry looked at her and then at his desk again. A guilty shadow passed across his face as he looked away from Hermione.</p>
<p>“We lost a lot of people during the war.” He said quietly.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Hermione said, she knew that look. Even after defeating Voldemort and then going on to work as an Auror, Harry had an enormous amount of guilt for anyone he didn’t save. “It is not your fault.”</p>
<p>Harry just nodded. They had had this conversation a thousand times, Hermione reminding him that he shouldn’t have guilt for anyone who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts or before. She had convinced him, in the year after the war, to go see a muggle psychologist who had helped a lot, but these bouts of culpability still seemed to cloud Harry occasionally.</p>
<p>Hermione knew they had lost a lot of people during the war, both wars, but she couldn’t imagine it had been enough to send them into a population bottleneck like the Ministry was suggesting. She wondered if there was some way she could get her hands on the actual data. Surely the Ministry has done the research before enacting the law, there would be years’ worth of birth records to go through. Hermione’s hands itched at the idea of how much research there would be to pour-over. Pureblood families kept long lineages and detailed recorded of who had married who and how many children they had. Surely it wouldn’t be so hard to look at the number of births, and the number of squibs throughout history and really determine whether it had changed for the worse in recent years.</p>
<p>Hermione chewed her lip, and she slunk down into the chair across from harry. She dumped the parchment, now flattened and neatened from whatever charm protected it onto his desk. Harry pointed at the questionnaire and looked at her. She nodded, letting him pick it up to read it. Hermione sat in silence, glaring out of the window, much like Harry had been, as he read through the questionnaire. There were a few eye rolls and scoffs as he read some of the questions. <br/>Hermione didn’t want to hear them. She didn’t want to read them, and she most definitely did not want to answer them.</p>
<p>Finally, after Harry had read through the long list, he turned back to the first page and pointed at the neat ‘2’.</p>
<p>“Did you write this?” he asked,</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and explained her earlier attempts at answering the questions. Harry grunted and looked at the parchment a little longer.</p>
<p>“That is….” Harry hesitated, “a lot of work for a questionnaire.”</p>
<p>He looked dubiously at it and then back to Hermione.</p>
<p>“This would take quite a bit of time to perfect, wouldn’t it?” He asked for confirmation.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. This wasn’t you’re average anti-cheating quill. This parchment, if it really did what Hermione thought, was an elaborate piece of magic. To be able to tell when someone was lying, even in the written word was incredibly impressive. There was a reason why potions such as Veritaserum were so complicated and time-consuming to make, the truth was subjective. To elicit the truth out of someone, even for simple questions, was challenging to perfect. The most powerful worked directly at the subconscious mind, causing the truth to be known regardless of the subject being aware of it.</p>
<p>“They’ve been researching this for a while then,” Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>Again, Hermione nodded, it was her suspicion too. This wasn’t something that was thrown together over a weekend of Wizenmagot deliberations.</p>
<p>“They seem pretty serious about this.” Harry finished, his voice somewhat nervous “Hermione, I don’t think you have a choice right now.”</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest defensively. She didn’t want to admit it, but between the detailed making of the law, the powerful magic they had developed for the questionnaire and the heavy punishments they were willing to enforce Hermione was being to believe Harry was right.</p>
<p>Harry reached across his desk; she unfolded her arms to place one hand in hers. He gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“I promise we will fight this ‘Mione but to do that I need you not be in Azkaban. For now, I think you should play by the rules- fill in their stupid questionnaire, and then we can try to figure something out. I promise you’re not alone in this.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried to smile at her friend, she loved that man. He was her best friend and having him by her side was something she would value for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She whispered, squeezing his hand back and trying to stop the tears that threatened to roll down her cheek.</p>
<p>Harry stood up and coming around his desk; he gave her shoulder a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Stay here today, you can work on those stupid forms.” He shrugged, “It’s not like I’m going to get any work done today, my whole team is busy filling in those.”</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at the empty desk in the large office, Malfoy’s desk. She was already in a foul mood; she didn’t particularly want to have to deal with the Slytherin twice in one day.</p>
<p>Harry, noting Hermione’s glance, sighed.</p>
<p>“He’s not here.” Harry said, a concerned look on his face. “He lost his temper when his letter arrived, I sent him home. Nobody needs to see Malfoy lose his composure.”</p>
<p>Hermione stuffed the indignant snort back down her throat. Of course, Draco bloody Malfoy would have a temper tantrum, wouldn’t he? Hermione straightened her back, ignoring Harry’s obvious concern for his partner. Pansy, Hermione could understand, she had changed but Malfoy… Hermione didn’t think she could ever believe him a decent enough man to deserve Harry’s compassion.</p>
<p>Harry jerked his head to Hermione’s pile of parchment. Hermione nodded her head and thanked him, if Malfoy wouldn’t be there than she would much rather spend the day in Harry’s office than alone in her own.</p>
<p>Harry gave her a soft smile and said,</p>
<p>“I’ll go get us some tea from Mrs Paduk. A nice cup of tea will make everything seem better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione awoke under her usual mountain of blankets to find a ginger-furred paw tapping her nose. She groaned as Crookshanks purred loudly the moment he realised she was awake. He had gotten more demanding in his old age; Hermione couldn’t even have a lie-in on the weekend. Heaven forbid that Crooks should have to wait another hour for his breakfast.</p>
<p>“Alright. Alright.” She grumbled, fighting her way out of the blankets and stumbling into the kitchen.</p>
<p>She plonked a scoop of food into Crook’s bowl and watched him scoff down a few mouthfuls. He munched happily as she turned on the kettle and yawned at the clock. It was barely after 8. Hermione had been hoping to make it to at least 9 o’clock, she didn’t have to meet Ginny and Padma until 10:30 and Merlin knew Hermione hadn’t gotten enough sleep that week.</p>
<p>It had been just over a week since Hermione had received the Ministry letter informing her of the new Marriage Law and she had thrown herself into her cases with a renewed passion. Nothing like filling twelve different injunctions and seeing that three wizards were charged with intent to distribute illegal Dragon eggs all within a week to distract someone from their impending forced marriage.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there was only so much work Hermione could bring home with her, and now on Saturday morning, the only plans she had would no doubt involve talking about the Marriage Law.</p>
<p>Hermione groaned; she might as well get ready for the day.</p>
<p>She showered, battled her hair into some kind of neat ponytail- only having to use half a tub of Sleekeazy’s to keep her fly away curls down on top. At least they were going into muggle London which meant she could wear her jeans. She matched them with a cream-coloured sweater and sighed at the mirror. She hair was already attempting to escape its bonds.</p>
<p>She cast a few of the charms Ginny had taught her and hoped it would hold for the rest of the morning. She didn’t have the patience to do anything more.</p>
<p>Hermione read until it was time for her to meet the girls and called a quickly ‘Goodbye’ to Crookshanks before she disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.</p>
<p>Hermione saw Padma first, leaning against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron. She waved at her friend and said,</p>
<p>“Padma, you look gorgeous as usual.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried to keep the small groan out of her voice, Padma consistently looked incredible. She was wearing a long navy trench coat with sparse white tartan lines over black pants and knit sweater, with black knee-high boots. She’d accessorised, because according to Padma you just <em>could not</em> complete an outfit without the right accessories, with a red beret and matching red leather shoulder bag. Hermione was confident that she could never pull off a beret on top of her mop of curls and that trench coat would make her look like a potato sack. Yet on Padma, it was all sleek perfection. From her straight, glossy black hair, to the tips of her heeled boots, she was the epitome of a fashion icon.</p>
<p>It helped, of course, that Padma really was a fashion icon. She had begun her own fashion brand only two years before, and already it was one of the leading wizarding fashion labels in Europe. Hermione still cursed the woman for looking so damn good in muggle clothing, she had only brought Padma into Muggle London a few times before, and it had only taken her a few hours of observing those around them and snatching some fashion magazines to start talking about a muggle-style wizarding clothing line.</p>
<p>Standing next to Padma in her semi-decent jeans and comfortable sweater Hermione felt every bit as frumpy as the Prophet like to denounce her as on a monthly basis. Regardless, she had, on multiple occasions, refused a shopping spree with Padma on the principle that she worked at the Ministry of Magic and didn’t need designer clothing to do her job.</p>
<p>“Hermione,” Padma said, stepping away from the wall and embracing her swiftly. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Hermione had received a letter from Padma the week before, right after the announcement of the Marriage Law but had yet to see her in person.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Hermione said, she refused to allow the law to ruin her life. “Trying not to think about it, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Hermione had to admit no matter how much she wanted to pretend it didn’t exist, and her certainty that it would be overturned, the law had been eating at her for the last week. Between the constant conversations in the halls of the Ministry, and the continuous updates from Rita Skeeter and the Prophet, it was impossible to get away from it entirely. No matter how much Hermione tried to concentrate on her work, it seeped in somehow.</p>
<p>When Romilda had appeared at her office door on Thursday asking Hermione to sign a form she had, typical to her hair-brained belief in the new law, asked Hermione what she thought new signature would look like. When Hermione looked at her blankly, the woman had given a tinkling laugh and said ‘you know, when you get married. You won't still be signing it Hermione Granger; you’ll have your husbands name then.” Hermione had blanched at the idea and sent the poor woman scampering after yelling that she would most definitely not be taken someone else’s name.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Hermione asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Padma would also be subjected to the law; she had split up with her long-term Italian boyfriend only two months ago. Hermione presumed that being forced into marriage wasn’t exactly the way Padma had planned on getting over Antoine. She had thought they were going to be engaged soon and was devastated when she had found out he had another girlfriend in France. And one in America. And a wife in Bulgaria.</p>
<p>It was not an amicable break-up, to say the least.</p>
<p>Hermione slipped her hand into Padma’s and gave it a squeeze. The poor woman had spent an entire week on Hermione’s couch eating ice-cream and watching all of Hermione’s muggle romance movies. It was the only time Hermione had seen Padma looking less than stellar, but after precisely one-week wallowing, she had stood up and announced she was going to work. She had been working on her latest clothing line, <em>Vendetta</em>, ever since.</p>
<p>Padma shrugged,</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m furious.” She said with a smile “I had to fill in that stupid questionnaire this week, but I suppose it could be worse. I’ve got another three months until I get my announcement.”</p>
<p>Hermione grimaced, as a Ministry worker she hated that she was being subjected to this first. She did not want to be the bleeding poster girl for this foul law.</p>
<p>“Unless you’re matched with someone at the Ministry,” Hermione said, “then you’ll find out at the same time as them.”</p>
<p>Padma’s nose wrinkled,</p>
<p>“Eugh.” She groaned; no pretence of a polite smile left on her face. “I hadn’t thought of that.”</p>
<p>Hermione squeezed her hand again,</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She muttered.</p>
<p>Before they had a chance to discuss anything else, the crack of apparition announced the arrival of one, particularly furious looking witch.</p>
<p>“Oh, she has outdone herself this time.” Ginny snarled, walking towards her friends.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at the scrunched newspaper in Ginny’s hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Ginny said.</p>
<p>Padma sighed.</p>
<p>“Stop.” She said, looking at her friends. “Pansy is waiting for us and I can’t do this without a cup of tea and a whole pile of pancakes.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed but nodded her head. Padma was right. They were currently still standing on the wizarding side of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny looked like she wanted to yell some more but managed to stuff it down.</p>
<p>The three of them walked quickly through the old pub and exited to muggle London. It was only a five-minute walk to the café, and it passed in utter silence. Hermione had a feeling that the second anyone opened their mouth; they would all start yelling about the Prophet. She hadn’t even seen it yet, and already she wanted to curse Skeeter back into a jar and shake that little beetle until she would never write another word again.</p>
<p>They reached the small quiet café; it was nearly empty despite being a Saturday morning. It was usually populated by weekday workers, and traffic slowed on the weekend. It was why they liked it so much. It was a little green gem in the middle of London, and Hermione’s friends were there so often that the owner knew them by name.</p>
<p>“Hello Dearies,” the grey-haired woman, Mrs Merton, greeted them as bell tinkled to announce their arrival. “Pansy is already at your usual table. I’ll be over shortly.”</p>
<p>Mrs Merton pottered away quietly to the kitchen to put through their orders after they nodded, still not daring to open their mouths. The trio walked through the small interior and out the back to the hidden garden they adored so much.</p>
<p>Pansy waved from the far table, her smile halting as she inspected each face approaching her.</p>
<p>“What did I miss?” She asked as the others dropped into their seats.</p>
<p>There were a few seconds of silence before Ginny slammed the paper onto the table and spoke</p>
<p>“Now?”</p>
<p>Padma nodded, and Ginny opened her mouth to yell, but Hermione threw up her hands,</p>
<p>“Wait!” She cried, pulling out her hand and casting <em>muffliato</em> around their table as well as a notice-me-not charm on the Prophet in case Mrs Merton came back or any patrons heard their conversation.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Hermione said as she finished the magic.</p>
<p>Pansy looked on curiously whilst Ginny jabbed a finger to the prophet and snapped</p>
<p>“Have any of you seen this?”</p>
<p>Padma, Pansy and Hermione shook their heads. The Saturday Prophet came out a few hours later than the weekday editions, no doubt to accommodate the usual gossip about Friday nights ongoings of the Wizarding socialites.</p>
<p>“She bloody- the beetle faced witch has- she’s… Eugh!” Ginny stammered and couldn’t get any more words out as her face turned red in anger once more.</p>
<p>“Right.” Padma said, tugging the paper out of Ginny’s hands “So glad we waited to hear that decisive summary of the situation, Ginny.”</p>
<p>Ginny jokingly glared at Padma,</p>
<p>“Oh, just read it.”</p>
<p>Padma shook out the crumpled paper and frowned at the front page. Hermione looked at her, she couldn’t see it at all.</p>
<p>“Well?” She asked, hating to be out of the loop.</p>
<p>“Blimey,” Padma said, as Pansy leaned over to look. Hermione could see the second witch’s eyebrows raise,</p>
<p>“Oh boy.” Pansy said, glancing away and avoiding Hermione’s eye.</p>
<p>Padma put the paper flat on the table so Hermione could read it with her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Most Eligible Bachelors and Bachelorettes of The Marriage Law.</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione groaned at the title. It may have been unimaginative, but it certainly seemed concise.</p>
<p>
  <strong>As the date of the first Partner Announcement looms closer for those in the Ministry eligible for matching under the newly announced Marriage Law this reporter has endeavoured to determine just who will be breaking hearts and turning heads. Turn to page 6 to see who within the Ministry will be deemed the most sort after partner of the Marriage Law, as well as the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of Britain’s general population as we speculate who will pair with who.</strong>
</p>
<p>Padma looked at Hermione, who sighed and indicated for her to turn to page six.</p>
<p>It was a huge double spread with a dozen or so photos of young witches and witches. Those on the left page Hermione noted where all Ministry employees, while the right seemed to be made up of Wizarding socialites. Hermione nudged Padma,</p>
<p>“Look Pads,” she said, “You’re there.”</p>
<p>Hermione pointed to an image on the right-hand side, Padma stood in a regal blue ballgown, smiling and clinking a champagne glass daintily with someone who had been cropped out of the photo.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Padma Patil, one of the youngest fashion designers to grace the Paris wizarding fashion week just last year, has only recently come back onto the market and, oh won’t one wizard be lucky. This stylish witch has enchanted her way into every woman’s heart with her beautiful designs, and now we will see if she can style herself the perfect husband. This reporter can say without a doubt that this young witch is one of Britain’s finest bachelorettes. The only question now is to see if this queen of the runway will find her true love with a Ministry man next week or we will, fabulous readers, be forced to wait another three months to see how this tale plays out? </strong>
</p>
<p>Padma scoffed, clearly showing that she didn’t deem it a privilege to be included or named one of Britain’s most eligible bachelorettes.</p>
<p>“So are you,” Padma replied to Hermione, pointing to an image on the bottom of the left page.</p>
<p>Hermione groaned as they looked at the photo Skeeter had included of her. It was the awkward staff photo she had taken her first year of working at the Ministry. Hermione had forgotten it was even happening that day and had arrived late, completely forgetting that wizarding photos weren’t just stills like muggles. The image showed her slipping as she tried to sit on the small stool provided, her black Ministry robes making her look drowned and frumpy against the dirty brown background. Hermione glared at the photo version of herself as it smiled painfully at the camera, remaining still for a moment before dropping into a frown and looking off-camera.</p>
<p>“Brilliant,” Hermione grumbled.</p>
<p>“Merlin,” Pansy leant back from looking at Hermione’s image. “That woman truly hates you, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t even want to read the paragraph of text next to her photo. Skeeter enjoyed sucking up to Hermione’s fame but still managed to insult her every single time she wrote her name into the Prophet. Still, there was no point putting it off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>How could we discuss heartthrobs without including the war heroine herself, Miss Hermione Granger? Not one to shy away from heartbreak and with a proclivity for famous men this reporter can’t wait to see who our lovely witch will be partnered with. Despite her dower style Miss Granger still seems to be able to catch herself some of the most desirable men in Britain. She had previously been seen with Victor Krum, the Chosen-One himself Harry Potter and, dear readers, you’ll remember her dramatic split with the final member of the Golden Trio- Ronald Weasley. The traumatised Weasley has yet to return to Britain since their break up, but he too will be required to marry under the new laws. Could this see the return of the romance for Miss Granger or will she have her eyes set on a new man? Miss Granger, a Ministry employee, will be receiving her Partner Announcement next week and this reporter’s fingers will be itching to update her fans as soon as the news arrives. </strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione glared at the paper,</p>
<p>“She bloody well can’t do that.” She snapped across the table.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged,</p>
<p>“It seems like she has her fingers in a lot of pies. It would not surprise me if she manages to get a list of all the Ministry matches before they even get announced.”</p>
<p>Hermione glared, folding her arms and huffing. Padma patted her gently on the arm.</p>
<p>Mrs Merton appeared next to them; arms laden with a large blue tea set. She touched the tray to the edge of their table and started setting the tea set onto the table.</p>
<p>“How are you, Mrs Merton?” Hermione asked the kindly lady, realising that they hadn’t been terribly polite on their arrival.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m quite well, dear. How are you all doing?”</p>
<p>Hermione faked a smile, there was no point telling the woman her problems.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Padma.” Mrs Merton said, passing a teacup to the witch “How are you dear? It’s good to see you back again. How was your trip?”</p>
<p>Padma had been in France the last time Ginny, Pansy and Harry had joined her for brunch at the small café.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, it was quite productive.” Padma nodded, “We managed to secure a good deal on uh… silk.”</p>
<p>Padma shot Hermione a look, she had almost said Acromantula silk. It was a highly-priced material that Padma used in some of her designs, it was incredibly difficult to find a reliable source. Mrs Merton didn’t blink and said,</p>
<p>“Well, that’s lovely. Your business must be booming by now, Padma. You always look so wonderful when you come by.”</p>
<p>Padma blushed, pink staining her cheeks ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mrs Merton.” She mumbled into her teacup.</p>
<p>“And you,” Mrs Merton turned to Pansy and put a warm hand on her shoulder, “my you’re coming along now, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Pansy smiled politely, trying to hide the grimace.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” She stuttered, “I guess I’m really showing now.”</p>
<p>Pansy put a self-conscious hand on her belly. Hermione knew that Pansy was looking forward to being a mother but it wasn’t the first time the mention of it made her look uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” Mrs Merton said, “When I was six months with Matilda I was the size of a blimp. I came out to here.” She held a hand out far from her stomach and chuckled, “I had to stop serving. I would bump everything off the tables trying to get around.”</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at the muggle woman, giggling slightly.</p>
<p>“How long have you owned this café, Mrs Merton?”</p>
<p>Mrs Merton straightened back up and ushered the younger waitress who had approached behind her with the plate of food.</p>
<p>“Oh, back then we didn’t own the place, me and John. I’ve worked here for almost 35 years, but we’ve owned it for about 20. My daughter will take over the place soon, Matilda, and maybe her little girl after that.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. Mrs Merton was the sweetest lady she had ever meet.</p>
<p>“Anyway, my dears, eat your food while it’s still hot.”</p>
<p>The four of them all thanked the owner of the café as well as the younger server. The food at the café was spectacular, it was why they so frequently ended up there on the weekend. Harry would be disappointed he had missed out this week.</p>
<p>The plates and teacup sat atop the open Prophet, a side effect of the notice-me-not charm that Hermione had put on it. There would be no way of extracting it now. Usually, she would be able to levitate the plates but being in muggle London limited such capabilities.</p>
<p>They tucked into their meals, speaking little and enjoying their food. Hermione, like Padma, had gotten pancakes with an incredible berry sauce. Pansy had her usual fry up, incredibly glad that the smell of the mushrooms no longer sent her gagging to the bathroom like it did in her first trimester. Ginny, torn between the two, had her special order of pancakes topped with bacon and beans.</p>
<p>Finally, the food was finished, and the plates were taken away. They all sipped their tea as the Prophet glared up at them from the table.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, it had been nice to be able to ignore it while they ate, but now it was back, the ever-present elephant in the room.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but look at each of the pictures on the pages. In the Ministry list, the only names she recognised were her own, Dean Thomas, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco Malfoy. She glared a little at the image of Malfoy, looking stern but glamourous as he looked into the camera. His image shifted, putting one hand into the pocket of his Auror robes looking casual. It wasn’t fair that his robes should flatter his fit figure when Hermione’s hung like limp scraps drowning her in fabric.</p>
<p>Hermione read the accompanying piece by Skeeter with a faint frown sculpting her eyebrows.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bad boy turned good, who couldn’t help but fall in love with this blonde heartbreaker? Pureblood royalty, Draco Malfoy, is undoubtedly the most handsome of the Ministry prospects but since he was appointed a Ministry Auror, working alongside Harry Potter, he has rarely been seen among the social circles of his parents. The Malfoy Manor, and its expansive estate, has been notoriously closed since the young Malfoy took over ownership of his immense fortune over three years ago. Will his partner be able to convince him to re-join the high life? Who will the lucky lady be, and how will she live up to the high standards expected of the Lady Malfoy? </strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. She would pity whoever was matched with Malfoy, she couldn’t imagine having to see his sneer every bloody day. It was bad enough that Hermione had to put up with him being in proximity to Harry. Whenever they had large parties that Hermione knew the Slytherin would be in attendance, she would try to find an excuse to get out of it.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t recognise any of the other Ministry workers on the page beyond Dean and the Minister himself, but she had no interest in reading more inane blabber of Skeeter. She looked at the other page, where Padma’s image smiled up at her once more. She recognised more from this side. There were a few society women, all Purebloods: Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, sisters who couldn’t look more different. Astoria was a slim blonde with a pretty smile and unmistakable grace whereas Daphne had dark hair and a dark scowl as she glared out of the photo. Both were dressed nicely in their pictures, but Hermione had a feeling Daphne didn’t quiet the same joy out of it that Astoria obviously did.</p>
<p>“Daphne will be furious.” Pansy said to the group as the collectively stared at each image in turn. “She swore she would never marry. Poor Tori will be swept up in it too, the girls too innocence not to just go along with it.”</p>
<p>Oliver Wood had made the page too, he was the Captain of one of the quidditch teams. Hermione didn’t know which one, the only team she knew anything about was Ginny’s and even then, it was the bare minimum. Ron had made it too, a small photo on the bottom of the page. Skeeter obviously hadn’t been able to find anything recent, it was a clipping from Pansy and Harry’s wedding. Hermione could see her own arm brushing awkwardly in the edge of the frame- they’d had to dance together as best man and maid of honour.</p>
<p>Hermione purposely avoided reading Skeeter’s remarks on him. She was sure to find something nasty about herself there and didn’t want the bother.</p>
<p>There were a few more names on the page that Hermione recognised but knew little about.</p>
<p>Padma, who had been reading each paragraph diligently, sighed finally. Leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p>“Blimey.” She said, “I can’t believe Skeeter is acting like this is some kind of amusing game.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded with her,</p>
<p>“It’s like reading about some bleeding dating show. They’re partnering us up for four years of our life, this isn’t fun for us.”</p>
<p>“People are eating it up though.” Pansy said, “People are actually excited about the Partner Announcement.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt her mouth falling open,</p>
<p>“How?” she asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Pansy could only shrug, she didn’t understand it either.</p>
<p>“The more Skeeter writes about it, the more people get excited. I heard some woman talking about it yesterday in Diagon alley, they were acting like it was some brilliant dating service.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted,</p>
<p>“Dating service with a four-year contract.” She thought for a moment though, “You’re right, though. Some people seem nervous, but I’ve barely seen anyone genuinely outraged. One of the girls asked me what my signature would be once I took my husband's name.”</p>
<p>Curse Romilda, and her ridiculous nonsense. The more people who accepted the law, the harder it would be for anyone who disagreed to stand up and declare it wrong. If everyone just accepted this was the way things were going to be, they would never be able to oppose it.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed aloud as Hermione told her and Padma about Romilda.</p>
<p>“Oh my, Hermione.” Ginny said, “hmmm… Hermione Weasley. Mum would love that. What about Hermione…”</p>
<p>She looked at the names on the paper</p>
<p>“Hermione Thomas.” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Hermione Shacklebolt!” Padma chimed in, making Hermione wrinkle her nose.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh,” Ginny said “Hermione Wood? No, no, that’s no good. Um, Hermione Greengrass.”</p>
<p>Hermione groaned,</p>
<p>“Please stop.” She muttered, “This is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Pansy grinned at her,</p>
<p>“Hey, I’d rather Greengrass to McLaggen.”</p>
<p>Hermione pressed her hands to her head, covering her eyes and trying to stuff her fingers in her ears. She hated her friends at that moment, sure it was fun to joke about the morbid idea, but she didn’t want to hear this.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Ginny said, looking through her fingers, Hermione saw a wicked grin spread across her face. “I know what Hermione would love. Hermione Malfoy.”</p>
<p>Padma howled with laughter, but Hermione popped her head out and pointed an accusing finger at Ginny.</p>
<p>“Do not,” she said sternly “even joke about that, Ginevra Weasley-Lovegood.”</p>
<p>“Oh, get off it, Granger.” Pansy gave her a sour look, “Draco is a good man. You’d be lucky to be matched with him.”</p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose.</p>
<p>“Pans, I know he’s your best friend but, seriously? Good? Draco Malfoy.” Hermione said, “I want nothing to do with him or his name.”</p>
<p>Pansy’s mask pulled shut. She never engaged Hermione when she got like this, it was the same look that Harry had adopted. Malfoy was one subject they would simply never agree on.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Hermione murmured after a pause. She usually just didn’t mention Malfoy when Pansy was around, she knew it brought back a lot of old arguments. Arguments that they, as friends, had put behind them a long time ago.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Pansy’s mask didn’t soften. “I’ll just content myself knowing that you two idiots are actually very similar.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s face twitched in obvious disgust, raising a smug look of satisfaction on Pansy’s face. She uncrossed her arms and wiggled a finger at Hermione’s sneer.</p>
<p>“See that, ladies.” She bumped Ginny’s shoulder. “It’s the exact same face Draco pulled when I said it to him last night.”</p>
<p>Hermione huffed, and crossed her arms. Averting her gaze as Ginny giggled.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, it does sort of have that mighty-than-thou Malfoy look.”</p>
<p>Hermione glared at Ginny, then Pansy.</p>
<p>“Oh, no.” Ginny laughed loudly, “That one was all Granger.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Padma waved her hands, “Leave her alone.”</p>
<p>Ginny sighed but tried to stifle her laughter. Pansy shrugged, relaxing into a more neutral position and Hermione tried to do the same. She had accepted that despite Pansy and Harry’s odd friendship with the Slytherin, Hermione could barely stand to be in the same room as Malfoy. She had not forgiven him for their Hogwarts days.</p>
<p>Padma sighed,</p>
<p>“Seriously though,” she said, her voice getting quieter and grave, “what will you do? If you get partnered with someone horrible?”</p>
<p>She was obviously as concerned with Hermione as herself. She rubbed a finger gently on the rim of the teacup. Hermione looked at her own hands and folded them back into her lap.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She admitted, she hadn’t wanted to think about it before, but Hermione knew she needed to.</p>
<p>Hermione folded up the Prophet, unable to look at the photos anymore.</p>
<p>“You could leave.” Pansy said, “Go live in France or something.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you would have done?” Padma addressed Pansy, who took a moment to contemplate.</p>
<p>“No, not back then anyway.” She said, “Honestly, if this law had gone into place before I met Harry, I would have just accepted it. I already planned on marrying whomever my father deemed appropriate. Now though, I’d be gone before they could bloody well say blushing bride.”</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t deny that she had thought about it. She already spoke French, and Hermione didn’t doubt that she could find some kind of job there, but there was so much in Britain that she didn’t think she could leave behind.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head,</p>
<p>“I can’t leave.” Her voice shook a little, but she was confident. “My family is here, all my friends, my job. I can’t leave them behind. It’s not like going on a holiday, I would be a criminal in Britain. I couldn’t come back, not to see you guys, not to see my parents. It would be risking Azkaban.”</p>
<p>Padma sighed and nodded. Suddenly Hermione realised she might not have been asking just for curiosities sake. She looked at Padma sharply,</p>
<p>“You’re thinking about leaving?”</p>
<p>A guilty look passed over the witch’s face. She shrugged,</p>
<p>“Half my work is outside Britain; it would be easy to leave but-” Padma looked at her teacup again “you’re right. I can’t leave my family behind. Not when Parvati is going to be going through this stupid law too.”</p>
<p>Parvati Patil was although identical to Padma, the complete opposite in many ways. Padma, the Ravenclaw was passionate but clinical, she had set up her business and driven it to success in only a few years. She was one of Hermione’s best friends, wise but fun-loving. Parvati wanted the same social fame that Padma had accrued accidentally, but she wasn’t driven like her sister. Parvati clawed her way up social circles, determined that if she could just be invited to the right party; if she could be seen with the right people, then she would be successful. She had recently taken on an apprenticeship with Rita Skeeter herself, obsessed with the latest gossip about wizarding socialites it seemed like the perfect fit. Hermione guiltily wondered if Parvati had had a hand in the article, they had read that morning.</p>
<p>Despite her flaws, Padma loved her sister, and if anything like her friend, Romilda, Parvati would be throwing herself into this law headfirst hoping it will get her even further in her endeavour for fame.</p>
<p>“So,” Hermione said, looking at her friends, “I guess we just have to go ahead with the law until we can find a way to bring it down from the inside.”</p>
<p>Padma gave her a half-smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p>
<p>“Damn right.” She said, lacking the confidence it needed.</p>
<p>The rest of the meal passed quietly, most of the witches inside their heads worrying about the months to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday the 3<sup>rd</sup> of April before Hermione could even comprehend it. She had survived one day of pure torture already with no sign of the dreaded announcement. Why they felt the need to spread the Ministry announcements across multiple days, Hermione didn’t know, but it was creating a horrifying atmosphere of apprehension. No one at the Ministry had done any work the day before, and Hermione doubted today would be any different. The Prophet, of course, was on fire, journalists were everywhere.</p>
<p>Hermione paced in her kitchen; she had given up on sipping her tea. She had already spilt it down her front twice and changed her clothes before remembering she could have just used her magic to remove the stain.</p>
<p>Crookshanks yowled at her, annoyed by her frantic movements. She had been in a fluster since she had woken, even more apprehensive than the day before. As much as Hermione had attempted to ignore the Marriage Law over the last two weeks, it felt impossible when she knew that the Partner Announcements were arriving as that very moment. Hermione didn’t know if she would be getting her letter today or tomorrow, only that if she would be in a constant state of anxiety until she did.</p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t sure which was worse either. She didn’t want to receive her announcement; she didn’t want to be partnered with anyone. Yet Hermione knew she would, and then she would have to… she didn’t even know what she would need to do. One day of waiting had been terrible, and she had barely slept last night, thinking an owl might swoop in at any moment and deliver she a new nightmare.</p>
<p>What if she didn’t even know her partner? Where they just going to be given a name and then expected to work it out? Hermione blew out a heavy puff of air, trying to imagine her letter arriving with some unknown name written on it and then having to run around the Ministry office’s trying to find them. Or maybe they wouldn’t work for the Ministry. What was she meant to do? Run out into the street asking “Hello! Does anyone know my to-be fiancé, John Smith?’</p>
<p>Merlin, this was the worse day in history. Excluding the whole war situation, of course.</p>
<p>Finally, after the Prophet was delivered by a flustered looking owl and revealed that Skeeter didn’t have any further information since last night’s edition, Hermione picked up her satchel and strode to the floo. She pointedly ignored the part where Skeeter had promised her readers, she would have the latest scoop as soon as possible. Hermione would, however, be on the lookout for beetles on the walls of the Ministry today. Just in case.</p>
<p>Thankfully, when Hermione exited the floo on the main floor of the Ministry, she was not instantly bombarded by journalists, or Marriage Law fangirls, or anything to be honest. There was a nervous hush as other hurried from the floo to their own offices. Hermione looked around and wondered if anyone had received their letter yet today, or if this was just the feeling of impending doom.</p>
<p>Hermione snuck into her office without incident, something for which she was extremely grateful. She had gone the long away around several desks, avoiding those she knew to be housing gossips and over-excited Law enthusiasts.</p>
<p>Glancing over at Romilda’s desk Hermione noticed that even she seemed somewhat nervous. Although, with a wrinkling of her nose, Hermione watched her lean over to a nearby desk and whisper excitedly. She may just be apprehensive about who she was being partnered with, instead of the gut-wrenching horror that Hermione felt when she thought about being forced into marriage.</p>
<p>She could not understand the wizarding world sometimes.</p>
<p>Hermione closed the door of her office quietly behind her. When she turned, however, her heart dropped into her stomach, and she gave the smallest gurgled noise.</p>
<p>There was an envelope sitting neatly on her desk, directly in front of her chair. She knew it hadn’t been there the night before. In her avoidance of leaving her office and having to sleep, she had actually tidied her desk, leaving only a small stack of case files on the edge that she needed to attend to today.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly approached the desk, wiping her sweating hands on her robes before she sat at her desk and frowned at the envelope.</p>
<p>This didn’t seem right. The Law announcement notice she had received two weeks ago had been a large, neat envelope. The one sitting before her now was small, plain and slightly discoloured.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed the envelope and ripped it open before she could hesitate. She pulled out a scrap of parchment and looked over it. The handwriting was near scribbles and terribly childlike.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Missus Hermione.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Floss has been hearing about the Missus work with the house elves. Floss is been hearing the most dreadful things and is worrying about her cousin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If the Missus is being able to help, she can be meeting her in the level 4 closet of the Ministry at 9:30 o’clock.</em>
</p>
<p>A knock at her door caused Hermione to jump, she called whoever was there to enter and the round head of Jeremiah Dowish poke into her office.</p>
<p>“Hello, Miss Granger. Got your mail here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jeremiah,” Hermione replied, inviting him in. </p>
<p>Jeremiah shuffled into the office, sorting the through the massive pile of documents he had on his trolley. Memo’s and the such were effortlessly sent around the Ministry offices with a simple charm, but it had been forbidden to send larger letters of document files with magic when multiple people had been given concussions from zooming law binders bouncing off people’s heads on their rush to get to their destination. Jeremiah was a young associate in Hermione’s Department and was therefore tasked with the morning distribution of mail. Mail that needed to be delivered to different departments were expected to be walked by whoever was sending them. Most often than not, it was young associates who were sent running through the Ministry at the behest of their senior staff.</p>
<p>Jeremiah was a kindly young man, interested in werewolf rights but Hermione had told him on many occasions not to let himself be pushed around by others in the office who were just too lazy to file their own paperwork. So far, it had done nothing to stop the wizard.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced back at the letter in her hand. It was a letter from a house-elf. Hermione had never received a letter from a house-elf before, she was almost surprised to see they wrote the same way they spoke. Regardless it seemed like this house-elf was willing to trust her with something, Hermione had been waiting for a moment like for a long time. She wanted elves to feel safe coming to her if they knew something important.</p>
<p>Suddenly Hermione looked at her watch, it was already 9:25. She didn’t know if the house-elf would wait if Hermione wasn’t there when they were meant to meet. Clearly, the poor creature was already nervous if she was arranging a meeting in a broom closet. Hermione stood up quickly, starling Jeremiah.</p>
<p>“Oh, my word.” She said, “Jeremiah, I have to go. Just put my mail on my desk.”</p>
<p>Hermione scrambled around her desk and tried to look dignified as she walked hastily out of her office.</p>
<p>“but Miss Granger-” Jeremiah called after her, a thick, purple coloured envelope held in his hands “-you’ll want to see this! You got your letter…”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t hear him, her head filled with house-elf problems as she hurried out of the Department.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione waited for the elevator impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She tapped the elevator button again. Blasted wizards, she thought, the few times they do take muggle inventions they never update them. The elevators in the Ministry must have been 40 years old, clanking machines that were only ever spelled back into barely-functional repair. Hermione always hated them, but she hated them with a new-found passion now.</p>
<p>She had just spent the last three hours in an extremely cramped broom closet with a distraught house-elf. However, as much Hermione’s ears ached, it had been worth it. Floss, the thin young elf who had written to her had arrived only moments after Hermione had burst into the closet at 9:32. For the next three hours, Hermione had been able to coax the information out of her.</p>
<p>It seemed Floss’ cousin Dimly worked for the old Hestia Carrow. The archaic Pureblood was viciously and frequently cursing her house-elves, including use of the Unforgivables. Floss had gotten the story from her cousin but Dimly was too terrified, or perhaps forbidden from telling anyone about her mistress’s perchance for torture. Hermione had made the little elf go over the story multiple times, making sure she had every detail before promising the sobbing elf she would do everything in her power to have Dimly removed from the Carrow residence.</p>
<p>Now Hermione was waiting for the elevator doors to open, it was midday on a Friday, and the reports she had to fill to have this processed would take hours. She would need to have it approved not only by her department head but the Auror department too. The elevator doors finally opened, and Hermione scrambled in, forcing herself into the sardine-like metal box and hurriedly tapping on the floor for the Aurors offices.</p>
<p>She kept bouncing on her feet, most likely to the great annoyance of the people squished in around her but she didn’t care. She practically fell through the doors when they opened on the right floor and marched her way to Harry’s door.</p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t one to skip the correct procedures and paperwork, but if she could give harry the heads up and possibly have him put in a word with his boss, Hermione would be more likely to get a raid on the Carrow residence before the weekend. The Auror department went down to a skeleton crew on the weekends, and it was near impossible to get a full raid on something most deemed inconsequential such as house-elves.</p>
<p>As Hermione approached the office she hesitated. Harry’s door was open, but his desk was empty. Looking around the department floor, Hermione realised half the Aurors were away from their desks and glanced at her watch. Lunchtime.</p>
<p>“Bollocks,” she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>She could ask one of the other Aurors, but she didn’t know the names of those around her. Hermione threw her eyes around until they settled back on Harry’s open door. Hermione took a few paces to her right, leaning for a better angle and cursed her luck.</p>
<p>Harry’s office wasn’t completely empty. Hermione could see the bent head of Malfoy as he studied something on his desk.</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated, her feet didn’t want to move, but she knew she had no other choice. It would take too much time to owl Harry or wander around the Ministry to find him. Malfoy was still Harry’s partner. If she wanted Harry on this raid, going to Malfoy would be the most direct route.</p>
<p>Did he give a damn about house-elf rights? Would he even listen to her?</p>
<p>Hermione steeled herself, she would just make him give a damn.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled her shoulders back and tried to hold her head high as she marched over to the office. She wouldn’t go in there begging or pleading with him to take this case seriously.</p>
<p>Hermione knocked confidently on the doorframe of the office; she would still be polite.</p>
<p>“Malfoy.” She said, clearing her throat a little.</p>
<p>Malfoy looked up at her, startled.</p>
<p>“Granger.” He said, looking nervous and sitting up in his chair straighter.</p>
<p>“Do you know where Harry is?” she asked, hopeful that he would, and she could just skip this whole conversation.</p>
<p>“Gone to lunch,” Malfoy replied.</p>
<p>He looked over Hermione’s shoulder and then back to her. He had a small frown on his forehead and observed her as she stepped into his office and said,</p>
<p>“Well, then, you’ll have to do.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried not to cringe; she hadn’t meant to say that aloud. It sounded incredibly rude, and she was determined to get through this conversation without an argument. She had a house-elf to protect, she could deal with her dislike of the Slytherin later.</p>
<p>“Right,” Malfoy said, his voice an annoyed growl.</p>
<p>Malfoy scowled at her words; he still had the letter in his hands. A purple envelope sat on his desk, and Hermione looked at it. It was an odd colour, and she wondered if she had caught Malfoy reading some personal love letter. She couldn’t imagine why else you would send something in a light purple envelope.</p>
<p>As he noticed her glancing at the letter in his hands Malfoy snatched the envelope of his desk and stuffed them both in the desk drawer. Hermione raised an eyebrow, more to herself but cleared her throat and stepped into the office.</p>
<p>“I need your help with a possible case.”</p>
<p>Malfoy seemed to visibly relax.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He said, clearly slipping into his official Auror role. “Do you have a case file?”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, making Malfoy frown again.</p>
<p>“No.” She said, “I just got a tip-off about possible house-elf abuse, and I want to try and get an official raid.”</p>
<p>Malfoy scratched his chin,</p>
<p>“House-elf abuse,” he seemed to ponder. “They’re not exactly high priority up here.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s shoulders stiffened a little. Did he mean for the Auror department in general, or was this his way of telling her he didn’t care about house-elf problems?</p>
<p>“I’m aware.” Hermione said, “but I want a raid today. If it is as serious as I’ve been told, then I don’t want to wait until Monday.”</p>
<p>Draco sighed lightly and tapped his wand against his leg.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the case.” He said finally, with a resigned look on his face.</p>
<p>Clearly, he wasn’t enthralled by the idea of it, but Hermione took his acceptance as a good sign. She quickly launched into a summary of what Floss had told her. When she mentioned that Carrow may have been using the Unforgivables, most likely Crucio as a punishment, Malfoy held up a hand to stop her.</p>
<p>“There.” He said, making Hermione wrinkle her brow in confusion. “That’s your angle.”</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn’t need a bloody angle; she had a whole case.</p>
<p>“The Unforgivables?” she said, “What about the house-elf abuse, Malfoy?”</p>
<p>Malfoy gave her an exasperated look.</p>
<p>“Look, Granger,” he said leaning over his desk slightly, “I’m aware of your dedication for all the defenceless creatures and monsters you try to protect- “</p>
<p>Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to snap at him, but he continued, cutting off her scathing remarks.</p>
<p>“-but if you want this case taken seriously- Seriously enough to get a raid today, then you need to play on the Unforgivables.”</p>
<p>“So, the fact that they’re being used on a defenceless house-elf doesn’t matter to you? What a great Auror you are, Malfoy.” Hermione said, derision dripping from her words as she looked at the Slytherin across the desk from her. She didn’t bother trying to keep the disgusted glare off her face.</p>
<p>Malfoy returned the glare just as strongly as he snapped,</p>
<p>“You’re not just asking me to go on the raid, Granger. You need this approved by the higher-ups, and they are the ones who won’t care about a single house-elf being punished. The Auror department has been cracking down on any dark magic use, if you want that raid you will emphasise the use of the Unforgivables.”</p>
<p>Hermione folded her arms across her chest but finally conceded,</p>
<p>“Fine.” She ground out. Her parents would tell her off for grinding her teeth but just talking to Malfoy set her on edge.</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded and stood up from his desk. His tone softened as he looked down at his desk and said quietly,</p>
<p>“Carrow is already on a watchlist. I’ll get a copy sent down for you.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him a little shocked, it would take her days to hunt down something like that from her department. Bloody Aurors, Malfoy wouldn’t even have to lift a finger. He probably had an assistant or something doing all his paperwork for him.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Hermione made herself say, she only received a nod from Malfoy.</p>
<p>Hermione turned to leave as she heard Malfoy say, in a hesitant voice</p>
<p>“Granger.” She turned to look at him, “I’ll talk to Robards for you, too. He won’t be happy about a raid on a Friday night, overtime means more paperwork for him.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted, but it faulted as Malfoy gave her the smallest smirk</p>
<p>“Just-” Malfoy slipped around his desk until he was closer to her. Hermione tried not to take a step backwards. “Just remember that I did this later on.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned at him. What the hell was that meant to mean? She shouldn’t have to thank him or owe him one just because he was doing his job.</p>
<p>Before Hermione could question what the hell he was on about she found Malfoy had a hand on her shoulder and was guiding her out of his office. His hand was warm and firm, she could feel it through her robes but was too shocked by Malfoy voluntarily touching her to tell him to get off.</p>
<p>“Start on the report.” He said, firmly. “Make sure you get it back down before five, or even I won’t be able to help you.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried to tell him she could do her job without his criticism when he closed the door in her face. Bloody Slytherins, she thought, marching away.</p>
<p>Despite agreeing to help her, Malfoy had set Hermione in a right foul mood as she stormed back through the Auror department. She fumed as she rode the elevator back to her own department and was too busy worrying about getting all the right paperwork for her report that she didn’t even notice the after-lunch gossip fest that was occurring around Romilda’s desk.</p>
<p>Hermione flopped down onto her chair, she flicked her wand to close the door and levitated a bunch of the forms she would need to fill out her report. She wasn’t paying attention to where they zipped over from and managed to knock a pile of envelopes to the floor on the other side of her desk.</p>
<p>“Bollocks.”</p>
<p>She got up and stacked the forms she needed in one pile and gathered the rest, her mail that Jeremiah had left for her, in another. One of the envelopes, however, caught Hermione’s eye.</p>
<p>It was a light purple envelope with the ministry seal on the back.</p>
<p>Hermione gulped.</p>
<p>“Oh, Bollocks.” This time it came out as a squeak, squeezed from her clenched throat.</p>
<p>She had, in her nervous excitement about the house-elf case, completely forgotten about the Partner Announcement. She picked up the purple envelope, realising now, of course, that was what Malfoy had been reading when she had interrupted him.</p>
<p>No wonder he had looked so miffed. A vague part of her wondered who had been stuck with him. She would laugh, but she was about to be assigned someone too, and there was no humour left in her now.</p>
<p>Hermione had thought it looked like a tacky romance letter, but it appeared that was the angle the Ministry was leaning towards with the whole Marriage Law. Did they truly believe a splash of purple would make her happy about receiving this letter?</p>
<p>Hermione sat down hard on the floor, she didn’t even bother trying to get back up and sitting at her desk. Her legs felt like jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione ripped the corner of the envelope nervously, then stopped. She dropped the letter into her lap and breathed deep. She allowed herself five deep breathes to steel herself.</p>
<p>She could do this.</p>
<p>Hermione picked up the envelope and ripped it open. The letter dropped to the floor with force, and Hermione picked it up before she could chicken out.</p>
<p>She could do this.</p>
<p>With shaking hands, she opened the letter and looked at the neat print.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Miss Granger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is with our utmost pleasure to issueyou with your formal Partner, as designated by the Ministry of Magic and the newly announced Marriage Law. The Department of Mysteries has received your official partner questionnaire and used your answers to determine your ideal match from within the British wizarding population.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Under the Marriage Law, you will be required to marry your Partner before the 3<sup>rd</sup> of July. Should you and you’re partner need assistance with financing the wedding or with the purchase of a new dwelling, you can apply for our marriage assistance packages with the newly established Department of Lawful Marriage, Childbirth and Magical sustainability.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We have also enclosed a full list of the new laws, assistance packages and a guide to getting to know your new partner. Should you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to contact us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your partner, as decreed by the Department of Lawful Marriage, Childbirth and Magical Sustainability is listed below: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco Lucius Malfoy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Auror, Department of Magical Law enforcement, Ministry of Magic.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations on your match, we wish you the best in your future endeavours and all the happiness on your new engagement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madame Poppet, </em>
</p>
<p><em>Department Head,</em> <em>Department of Lawful Marriage, Childbirth and Magical Sustainability</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Previously, of the Department of Mysteries. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the letter. More specifically, she started at the name of her match.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the name for a minute or more before comprehension came to her, and she began to laugh.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed until it made her cry. She was lying on the floor of her office, laughing loudly with her Partner Announcement letter crumpled in her hand.</p>
<p>It was a mistake. Some kind of horrible, hysterical mistake.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed louder, glad that the door of her office door was closed. They would think she was a bleeding maniac, lying on the floor tears running down her face and laughing her head off.</p>
<p>She wondered if someone in the newly installed department had done this on purpose, some kind of ridiculous April fools’ joke.</p>
<p>The door of Hermione’s office popped open slightly.</p>
<p>“Uh, Miss Granger?” Jeremiah’s voice said uncertainly, “I knocked, I’m sorry… you’re busy.”</p>
<p>Hermione had missed his knock with her ridiculous laughter. Realising she might traumatise the poor lad she pulled herself upright and wiped the tears still staining her cheeks.</p>
<p>“No, Jeremiah.” She said, “It’s fine. What do you need?”</p>
<p>Jeremiah opened her door a little wider and leaned in. Hermione stuffed the Announcement behind her, she couldn’t even begin to explain the ridiculous situation to the boy. Whoever had written Draco Malfoy’s name on her Partner Announcement was either pulling her leg or had made the most ridiculous mistake.</p>
<p>Who would actually attempt to partner Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together?</p>
<p>Hermione stuffed back a giggle; she couldn’t even think about it without being overcome with the insanity of it all.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jeremiah said, “This came for you, from the Auror’s headquarters.”</p>
<p>A burst of giggles escaped her lips as she looked at the envelope. Addressed in neat hand written was ‘<em>H. Granger re: Carrow case. D. Malfoy’</em></p>
<p>“Thank you, Jeremiah.” She said, taking the papers from his hand.</p>
<p>He nodded and gave her a concerned second glance before ducking out of her office.</p>
<p>Hermione looked down at the envelope and forced herself to stop laughing. The Partner Announcement had distracted her from her real task for far too long. Hermione threw the letter on her desk; she would write to Madame Poppet once the report was done. She didn’t have time to think about their mistake when there was house-elf welfare on the line.</p>
<p>It was already after two, and she needed to get the report written, have some forms signed off by her Department head and then deliver it to the Head of the Auror department so he could approve the raid.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled out her quill, putting aside all thoughts of the Announcement and got to work.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione hovered above her desk, quill scratching quickly across the Ministry report she studied intently. There were only ten minutes until the end of the workday, but Hermione knew that if she could get this form finalized and down to the Magical Department of Law Enforcement, where Harry was waiting for her, before the deadline she could secure a fully sanctioned raid on the Carrow’s residence.</p>
<p>Hermione had moved quickly since she received the tip-off that morning, but Ministry processes took mountains of paperwork, especially when it came to cross-department collaboration. She had to ensure every form and document was meticulously filled out, or it could easily be dismissed. Harry had sent her a memo only thirty minutes before, and she had quickly scribbled back to him to be ready. Obviously, Malfoy had updated him about the case.</p>
<p>She had, reluctantly, followed Malfoy’s advice and featured the potential use of dark magic profoundly in her report. Her boss, Jenkins, had lapped it up to Hermione’s disgust. He was the Department head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, surely if someone was meant to care about house-elf abuse, then he should. However, Hermione knew her boss cared more about the regulation and control than he did about the protection and assistance of magical creatures. If Hermione had her way, she’d change the whole bloody name of the department. Still, if Malfoy’s advice worked and Hermione did get her raid approved it would help protect a house-elf and possibly put old Hestia Carrow behind bars.</p>
<p>Hermione knew she shouldn’t hold prejudices against family names, especially when so many of the old Pureblood families were related. Still, Hermione felt a small sense of satisfaction about being able to formally press charges against anyone with relations to Amycus and Alecto Carrow.</p>
<p>She couldn’t get ahead of herself, however. Hermione glanced at the clock, she only had nine minutes remaining as the quill she held clattered to her desk. She didn’t have time to clean the spattering of blue ink that now marred the dark wood of her desk. It didn’t really matter, it would most likely blend into all the other ink marks Hermione had made, and it slightly smudged the scorch mark she’d made with the Marriage Law questionnaire. As Hermione’s short heels clicked their way across the department floor, one of her co-workers called out a bemused ‘goodnight’, despite no doubt realising that she wasn’t leaving for the night. Hermione Granger never left work even a minute early and had been working significantly later over the last two weeks. Hermione had thrown herself into her cases since the Marriage Law announcement, it was a distraction from the mess, and she had stayed long past the cleaning crew had left most nights.</p>
<p>Today especially she was incredibly grateful for the distraction. The Partner Announcement letter still sat on her desk, now probably stained with ink. Hermione didn’t even have time to contemplate what a horrific mistake they had made with the letter. It was hilarious but also deeply disturbing. Sure, the Ministry made paperwork mistakes sometimes, but this was the most ludicrous thing she had ever seen.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Hermione scoffed to herself. It was a mistake. She would write to Madame Poppet just as soon as she had secured the Carrow raid and get this messed sorted out.</p>
<p>Hermione just hopped she could avoid Malfoy until then.</p>
<p>Hermione tapped on the elevator button rapidly, she knew it wouldn’t make the old clanking machine move any faster, but it made her feel better. Hermione couldn’t celebrate victory yet. She had to get the form down to the Aurors office, have it approved by Harry’s boss and then, fingers crossed, they would find some evidence at the old Carrow’s residence.</p>
<p>Finally, the metal grates of the elevator doors arrived, opening painfully slowly as Hermione slipped between them, hitting the small round button for level two.</p>
<p>“Hurry.” She growled at the doors as they taunted her, closing with an extended groan.</p>
<p>She had less than five minutes.</p>
<p>When the door of the elevators popped open, Hermione was greeted by the nervous face of Harry Potter.</p>
<p>“There you are,” he said, extending his hand and taking the report out of her hand. “Malfoy is stalling.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted. She may not have liked Malfoy, but if anyone could distract the current head of the Auror department, Gawain Robards, it would be the Slytherin. Unfortunately, it put a kink in her plan to avoid the man.</p>
<p>Hermione could hear the smooth voice of Malfoy as they approached the large office at the end of the Department. Pushing open the door without knocking, Harry slapped the report on his boss’ desk.</p>
<p>If Hermione had attempted the same move in her own department, Jenkins would have her thrown out so fast her head would spin, but she knew Robards had a soft spot for Harry. Not only was he the inspirational war hero of the ministry, but he was one of the best Aurors in the department.</p>
<p>Robards, a middle-aged wizard who had taken over the department after the end of the Second wizarding war sat, his hand relaxed and folded behind his head at his large important-looking desk, as he listened to whatever Malfoy was talking about with a small smile. The man was, as far as Hermione knew, quick to temper but overall fair with his employees and their cases. He, as a half-blood, he held no sympathy for the those who had sided with the Dark Lord or Pureblood superiority, but Robards had, on a few occasions, supported lenient sentences and rehabilitation for those he believed could change.</p>
<p>One of those cases sat across from him now, leaning casually in the high-backed hair.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy was, by Ministry standards, a glowing example of post-war relations.</p>
<p>Due to his young age and circumstances around his mother’s assistance of the boy-who-lived, Draco had avoided Azkaban after the war unlike his father and the other Death Eaters. He had, instead, been put on probation for a year- a sentence that he had Harry to thank for. While Hermione had gone to Australia with Ron to restore her parents’ memories, Harry had gone to Malfoy’s trial. It had been a shock for almost everyone who knew of their relations in school, most people- Hermione included- had though Harry would be happy to see Malfoy sent off to Azkaban with the rest of his lot. Instead, he had advocated for a lenient sentence for Malfoy and his mother.</p>
<p>Hermione had never really asked her friend about it, but she knew he had changed after facing Voldemort. Harry had come out of the war no longer a quick-tempered boy but a much wiser and tolerant man. She didn’t know what possessed him to go to the trial but, if the situation occurring around her now was any indication, Harry made an impressive choice.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at Malfoy, even dressed in his Auror’s robes, he seemed to exude confidence and an elegance Hermione could never hope to possess. He sat on the chair, looking relaxed as he charmed his boss. Malfoy had obviously been in the middle of telling Robards some story that, if she had heard correctly, had something to do with a card game and muggle cigars. He fell silent as he spotted Hermione and Harry.</p>
<p>He glanced at Hermione, his face had lost its signature smirk, and his grey eyes scanned her with alarming concern, but she turned her head so she was only looking at Robards. She didn’t have time to deal with him right now. She had to get the raid secure and then she could deal with Malfoy and Madame Poppet.</p>
<p>Preferably she would deal with Madame Poppet and get all this partner business sorted out before she had to deal with Malfoy. By tomorrow she was sure he would receive another Ministry letter on his desk apologising for the mistake and here is your correct partner because obviously, Draco Malfoy had been a hilarious mistake and apologies for the disturbance. Hermione set her jaw firmly.</p>
<p>Right now, she had work to do. There were allegations to investigate, and if the tip-off proved to be accurate, Hermione was going to be busy for the new few days. House- elf rights first, she told herself, ridiculous Marriage Laws second.</p>
<p> “Miss Granger.” Robards nodded to Hermione as she slipped into the room after Harry, standing against the wall. “I presume you’re the reason why I’m not currently on my way home to my wife’s roast dinner?”</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at the large clock on the wall. Despite the fact there was still two minutes left in the workday, she had noticed a large number of Ministry workers had already begun packing away their things and making their rapid departure.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Hermione replied, not bothering to tell the man about her impression on appropriate working hours.</p>
<p>No doubt Malfoy had spent the last twenty minutes buttering the man up, she knew anymore from her own mouth would quickly unravel all that work.</p>
<p>Robards grunted, placated by her short rather un-Hermione like a reply.</p>
<p>Robards looked over the form in front of him, his small spectacles resting on the end of his long nose.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione, giving her a small grin. He had on numerous occasions implored Hermione to hold her tongue around his boss, he may have been a fair man, but he was much easier to deal with when in a good mood. Hermione didn’t return the smile, too impatient to think about anything other than getting the raid approved. Hermione had made many improvements in house-elf welfare, having passed numerous laws on welfare issues like housing and fair punishment, but she wasn’t stupid. Many still pushed her reforms aside, believing them to be trivial and inconsequential with more significant work to be done in the Ministry than to ensure that house-elves had suitable sleeping quarters.</p>
<p>It had been difficult but after almost two years of pushing Hermione had secured her first official raid on the grounds of unjust and inhumane treatment of a sentient non-human. She had hated the title, but still, the Auror’s had been sent out, and most of them had returned ashen and horrified at the conditions they had seen. An affluent Pureblood family had been using house-elves to procure and produce dark artefacts. Most elves that had handled the dark magic infused items had suffered horrific injuries, but their loyalty to their masters had forbidden them from resisting. When the dark magic wasn’t harming them, they were punishing themselves so severely that when the Auror’s had brought them in they had missing ears and had unhealable scars.</p>
<p>It had been an extreme case, but it had been the case that Hermione had needed people to see. It had helped her cause that dark magical artefacts were involved; it brought more focus from the higher-ups of the departments onto her case. However, a year later, Hermione again found her attempts at improving laws ignored. It never stopped her, and she watched with anxious glances at the clock as Robards read through her case. </p>
<p>“You’ve verified this source?” He asked finally.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Hermione said, standing straighter. “It checks out.”</p>
<p>Robards grunted, giving one final scan of the document.</p>
<p>“Alright.” He said, looking up “Malfoy. Potter. Get your team together.”</p>
<p>He issued no further instructions, but Harry and Malfoy moved quickly. Hermione moved out of their way, there was little she could do now until they returned from the raid.</p>
<p>Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder as he passed, and she grinned at him.</p>
<p>“Be safe.” She told him.</p>
<p>“Higgins. Thomas.” Malfoy barked as he left the office, passing Hermione without so much as a word. “Let’s move.”</p>
<p>Harry paused before following after him.</p>
<p>“’ Mione.” Harry said, “I’ll probably be home late, do you mind-”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, cutting him off.</p>
<p>“I’ll drop by and check on Pansy, Harry, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks ‘Mione,” Harry said before slipping into his role as lead Auror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione tucked her files under her arm securely as she stepped into the green flame of the floo an hour later, she had tucked the Partner Announcement from the Ministry into one of the folders angrily. It was absolutely ridiculous, but she would sort it out.</p>
<p>Once Hermione had secured the Carrow raid she hadn’t had as much on her mind, and slowly her horrified amusement turned to pure irritation at the letter she had received because of the stupid Marriage Law. Sure, it would have taken them a long time to process all those questionnaires, determined the partners and then prepare the Announcement Letters but if they were going to all the trouble of forcing her into a bloody marriage, then the least they could do is get their announcements right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione snorted to herself. She had never heard something so ridiculous, who in their right mind had written that name down and then not instantly double-checked their records because <em>clearly,</em> it was a mistake.</p>
<p>A ridiculous mistake. A <em>mistake</em>, Hermione continued to remind herself that as she floo’d away from the office.</p>
<p>She had taken the time to return of her office and sent a polite, yet firm letter to Madame Everly Poppet stating that there had been a mistake, and could they arrange a meeting for Monday morning to sort all this out, before she left. Hermione was sure she could get this cleared up quickly, she wouldn’t need to see Malfoy until the following week, and by then this would all be sorted. Hermione had already decided she would not be telling Pansy or Harry about the mix up until after Hermione had spoken to Madame Poppet.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the floo, she looked around the bright, comfortable living room of Harry and Pansy Potter’s cottage Hermione was determined to put the whole situation out of her mind.</p>
<p>“Pans?” she called, as she brushed some ash off her shoulder.</p>
<p>The jet black of Pansy’s bob caught her eye as Hermione’s friend looked into the room from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Let me guess.” Pansy said with a sigh, “He’s working late.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave a guilty smile.</p>
<p>“To be fair,” she said, “It was my fault. I got a last-minute tip-off that I wanted to be checked out.”</p>
<p>Pansy pursed her lips into a tight line, her eyes bright with worry.</p>
<p>“Is Draco with him at least?” she asked.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded,</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Pansy smiled, knowing that her husband was with Malfoy. Hermione pursed her lips. Personally, she felt safer when Malfoy wasn’t in the room, but she couldn’t begrudge Pansy her worries.</p>
<p>Hermione dumped her cloak and files on an empty chair in the corner and flopped down onto the large cream couch. Pansy, wiping her hands on a tea towel, wandered into the room. Her pink frilly apron was stretched over the small bulge of her midriff, it had been a present from Mrs Weasley and although met with horror it had become Pansy’s go to. Mrs Weasley continued to be a marvel with household charms, the horrifyingly pink fabric couldn’t stain, burn and instantly cleaned anything wiped onto it. Pansy threw the tea towel over her shoulder and rested one hand protectively on her stomach.</p>
<p>“Ooh.” She let out a groan as she sat down on the sofa.</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her friend.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have sat down; I’ll never get up now.” Pansy groaned but smiled fondly, “Honestly Granger, I’m not even 6 months along, and this kid is already driving me mad.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave her a toothy grin. Despite her complaints the young woman couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she looked down at her precious bump and muttered</p>
<p>“You’re just like your father.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted at that.</p>
<p>“Let’s just hope he’s not like his grandfather, or his great-godfather. Any of the Marauders really.”</p>
<p>“True.” Pansy smiled. “Or like his godmother. We both know you weren’t the goodie toe shoes you pretended to be.”</p>
<p>Hermione stretched out, extending her arms into the air and enjoying the cracking sensation that ran down her spine whilst she pointedly ignored Pansy’s remark. Desk work was getting to her, she’d need to go get a massage soon.</p>
<p>“Still sticking with a boy then?” Pansy asked as Hermione relaxed back into the couch.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Hermione said with a nod, “My Godson and I have had words, you know?”</p>
<p>Pansy laughed,</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And you don’t think my daughter will listen to her mother then?”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure she will, when she comes. But your son, on the other hand…”</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. Their friends had all been taking bets on what the sex of Pansy and Harry’s first child would be. She knew that Pansy was hoping for a girl, and most of their friends had gone with that so Hermione had decided to bet on the underdog. It was all in good fun, but Hermione couldn’t wait until that little child arrived. She knew Pansy and Harry would be amazing parents.</p>
<p>“You know you and Draco are the only ones who think it’s a boy.” Pansy mused.</p>
<p>Hermione could help the scowl that appears on her face the second Malfoy was mentioned. She glared at the pile of papers, knowing her letter was in there. Mistake that it was, she was still annoyed by the suggestion.</p>
<p>“You’re not still annoyed that I compared you two, are you?” Pansy just rolled her eyes at Hermione. “I promise I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that you two are so bloody stubborn.”</p>
<p>Hermione waved her hand; she didn’t want to hear anymore about Draco bloody Malfoy.</p>
<p>“No, no.” She shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just… I’m just… Rough day, I guess.”</p>
<p>Pansy hand paused mid-belly-rub, and she looked up at Hermione with suddenly round eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot!”</p>
<p>Hermione raised her eyebrow. Pansy shifted herself on the couch, curiosity practically radiating from the young woman.</p>
<p>“Did you get your letter today? I heard they’re taking longer than expected…”</p>
<p><em>Shite</em>, Hermione thought. She was not going to tell Pansy about the letter she had received. It was pointless anyway, she reminded herself firmly, it was a mistake. A mistake.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hermine said slowly, “I guess they underestimated how long it takes to sort everyone into neat breeding pairs.”</p>
<p>Pansy snorted,</p>
<p>“So, you don’t know who they're sticking you with yet?”</p>
<p>Hermione just shrugged. She hated lying, but this wasn’t exactly lying. She was just letting Pansy assume. There was one more day of the Announcements being sent out, so it wasn’t unreasonable to believe Hermione just hadn’t received hers yet.</p>
<p>Pansy looked disappointed but didn’t push the subject, most likely reading the worry on Hermione’s face as her not wanting to speculate about it. Hermione chewed the inside of her lip.</p>
<p>Breathe, she whispered in her head, it <em>was</em> a mistake. Just a mistake.</p>
<p>Hermione had been staring at the coffee table for almost five minutes and reminding herself not to panic- because it was <em>clearly</em> a mistake- when Pansy interrupted her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Did Harry say when he’d be home?” Pansy asked Hermione, that small worry line on her forehead reappearing.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, and Pansy chewed her lip. Hermione knew why Harry had sent her over, Pansy’s had been stressing her about her husband’s safety for weeks now. Hermione leant over and patted Pansy’s arm,</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, Pans.”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t blame Pansy for her stress, Harry did have a dangerous job, but she also wondered if there was some kind of cause to it all. Pansy claimed it was all just hormones, that she would be back to her normal self as soon as the baby was born but Hermione had seen the flicker of fear before.  </p>
<p>Pansy huffed out a breath.</p>
<p>“I know.” She said in frustration, “I wish I wouldn’t worry, but I just can’t help it. Even when I know I’m being ridiculous, I can’t stop.”</p>
<p>Pansy rubbed her face with the heel of her palm, obviously frustrated that her hormones had pulled control away from her. Hermione pulled herself up and edged closer to her friend, pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>“You know we all love you and no one blames you for worrying. Anytime you need to talk about it I’ll be there, ok?”</p>
<p> Pansy hugged Hermione back and sunk into the couch as Hermione let her go, then groaned.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Granger. Do you mind checking dinner? I’ve got a lasagne in the oven, but I don’t think I can get up.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and patted Pansy on the leg. Part of her wondered if Pansy just wanted a moment to compose herself. It was rare that Pansy let emotions get the better of her. This pregnancy had shifted something between the two witches. Hermione was there so often that Pansy had finally, even after years of friendship, begun expressing some of her worries to her. Often, they were followed with threats of violence if Hermione ever told anyone but she knew better to cross Pansy.</p>
<p>“Of course, Pans. You relax, alright.”</p>
<p>Hermione walked into the kitchen, inhaling the delightful smell of Pansy’s cooking. It only took her a few minutes to check on the dish, levitating it out an onto the awaiting trivet. She called to Pansy to check whether she waited to wait until Harry was home to eat but was met a resounding no.</p>
<p>Pansy joined her in the kitchen, floating plates to the dining table and shutting down Hermione’s half-hearted attempt to decline dinner.</p>
<p>“Hermione, I am still incapable of making anything less than enough to feed a wedding party, and you wouldn’t make a pregnant lady eat on her own, would you?”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes but accepted her plate graciously.</p>
<p>After supper was finished, Pansy plated up the rest of the food, placing a stasis and a warming charm on it, while Hermione washed the dishes.</p>
<p>She didn’t know why, but she still preferred washing dishes by hand. Something about it was cathartic, the ability to plunge something under the water, to wash away the dirt and have it turn anew in your hands once more. Both Pansy and Harry thought she was silly, but she knew they didn’t mind letting her do it when she came over for dinner.</p>
<p>They settled in the loungeroom once more, each with a cup of steaming tea while Pansy read over an old parenting book her Mrs Weasley had given her and Hermione began pulled out some over her files. She probably could have left, Pansy seemed to be calm for the time being and Harry would most likely be home soon, but Hermione didn’t mind spending time at her friends’ home.</p>
<p>She had often spent time in the evening with Pansy, each of them quietly reading since Pansy had become pregnant and Harry had remarked more than once that Hermione spent more time at the office or in his home than she did in her own, but she knew he was honestly grateful for it.</p>
<p>Anyhow, Hermione wanted to wait for Harry that evening. She would be able to grill him for details about the raid once he arrived.  </p>
<p>She sipped her tea quietly. It was peaceful at the Potters house, a small cottage with a large garden and plenty of room to grow the family Harry had always dreamed off. They had chosen a place not far from the Burrow and often had dinner with the family and friends, but when it was quiet, Hermione enjoyed the soft sounds of nature that floated through the open windows. Her own apartment was closer to London, and although it was cosy and filled with her mountains of books, she couldn’t open the windows without the sound of muggle London evading through her window. She could silence the noise, of course, but the magic seemed to hang thick in the air, and the lack of any sound seemed unnatural.</p>
<p>Harry and Pansy seemed genuinely happy, they doted on one another affectionately, and Hermione knew that even when they drove each other insane, they were the perfect dichotomy, bouncing off one another to calm or cheer up the other as they needed.</p>
<p>Despite knowing she was happy for them, sometimes Hermione found herself jealous. She had thought that she would have something similar with Ron. In the beginning it had been like a fairy-tale ending to the war. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The Prophet was thrilled, Mrs Weasley was ecstatic and it just seem right after everything they had been through.</p>
<p>Realistically it was foolish. To believe themselves in love under the threat of war and death. They had clung to each other desperately, only for it to disintegrate once real life started once more.  Even after Harry and Ginny had realised their relationship had always been better in the privacy of their own imaginations and called it quits, Hermione had though she could still make it work with Ron.</p>
<p>They had clung to each other for almost two years.</p>
<p>It hadn’t ended with a bang like the Prophet had reported but rather with a whisper.</p>
<p>It had been late one night, they had been lying in bed together, not touching but just silently waiting for the other to fall asleep. She wasn’t even sure who said it first. It was like they both just had a realisation and had both whispered into the dark. She didn’t remember exactly what they’d said, but it had been the end.</p>
<p>There was no argument, no tears, nothing.</p>
<p>Ron had picked up his things and moved back into the Burrow the next morning. Less than five months after that he had moved to Romania.</p>
<p>She still received the occasional letter, but they were short and mostly described whatever dragon he had been working with that month. Hermione replied, but she didn’t know what to say beyond telling him about her work with house-elf legislation, which she was sure bored him to no end. Hermione realised, with a sad pang that Ron would be subjected to the Marriage Law too, even if he was living outside the country.</p>
<p>A tapping at the window pulled Hermione’s eyes away from the case files sitting in her lap, not that she had been reading them. She looked up just as Pansy inhaled sharply,</p>
<p>“Hermione,” the woman said, her voice coming out strained and alarmed “is that a Ministry Owl?”</p>
<p>Hermione jumped off the couch and opened the window for the owl.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Pansy.” She said, trying to sound comforting “I’m sure its nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes had filled with alarm again upon seeing the owl and Hermione didn’t want to think about all the horrible situations that Pansy was fighting back in her mind.</p>
<p>The owl fluttered around the room for a moment before dumping a thin envelope into Hermione’s hands and departing swiftly back through the window. Looking down at the pale parchment, she noted the neat scrawl printed on the front.</p>
<p>
  <em>H.J. Granger</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione sat down on the couch and flashed the envelope for Pansy to see.</p>
<p>“See, it just a memo for me.” She patted Pansy’s leg.</p>
<p>The woman had one hand on her belly, rubbing anxiously. Hermione wondered who she was comforting more, the baby or herself.</p>
<p>“Pansy,” Hermione said, waiting for the friend’s eyes to meet hers. “You know if anything happened to Harry, they wouldn’t send an owl.”</p>
<p>Pansy sighed out a deep long breathe, she practised the deep breathing that Hermione and Harry had been teaching her. Finally, she smiled and nodded,</p>
<p>“I know. I know. Someone would come to talk to me, and I know that.” She said, “I just can’t help it sometimes, I just panic. My mind goes to worse places.”</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t keep the worry out of her eyes. The anxiety had gotten worse.</p>
<p>“Have you been talking to your Healer, Pansy? You know this is something they would want to know.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded,</p>
<p>“I have another appointment this week. I just don’t want to take any potions, not while I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>Pansy looked at her, and the worry really did seem to have left her eyes but Hermione wondered whether it was just another mask. Hermione hugged her again before letting her settle back onto the couch and reading her Magical Mothering book.</p>
<p>Hermione moved back to the other side of the couch and lifted the case files onto her knees again. She didn’t read them though; instead, she gripped the letter in her hand.</p>
<p>She gave a quick glance to Pansy, but she was already engrossed in her book again. Hermione used her short, neat nail to open the letter with shaking hands. The handwriting on the front was the same signature she had seen on the letter from this morning. Madame Poppet had written back to her already. At least it wasn’t purple this time.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at the open envelope, trying to quell the panic in her chest.</p>
<p>Just a mistake, it wasn’t him. She wasn’t partnered with Draco Malfoy. Just a mistake.</p>
<p>Hermione steeled herself and pulled the small piece of parchment inside. Hermione allowed herself five deep breaths before she opened and read the letter that could throw her life into chaos. She was more nervous than she had been that morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss Granger, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have personally checked our records and am happy to inform you that there has not been a mistake concerning your official Partner. I understand that some matches may seem unconventional at first but rest assured that the algorithms designed by the Department of Mysteries have the highest potential for lasting, happy marriages and families. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I congratulate you once more on your partnership and engagement with Mr Draco Malfoy, and the Ministry extends their well-wishes to your future endeavours. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madame Poppet. </em>
</p>
<p>Air caught in Hermione’s throat, she managed to stifle the strangled noise that so desperately tried to escape her mouth.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a mistake.</p>
<p>Hermione’s hands shook as she re-read the letter. And read it again. And again. And again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Engagement with Draco Malfoy</em>
</p>
<p>The words seemed to jump off the page at her, and the blood drained out of her face. This couldn’t be happening. Hermione stuffed the letter back in the envelope.</p>
<p>Gods, this was a disaster. How could they expect her to marry Draco Malfoy?</p>
<p>He was Malfoy. He had hated her from the day they had met. They had spent their entire time at Hogwarts at each other throat, goodness knows how many insults they had thrown at each other over the years.</p>
<p>They had fought on opposite sides of the war. Malfoy had stood there, watching, as Hermione was tortured on the floor of his childhood home. Maybe he had been a child at the time, and yes, he hadn’t given them away, but it didn’t really make up for all the times he had hurled slurs at her. Maybe Harry had been able to move on from their childhood days, he had obviously seen a different side of the Slytherin, but Malfoy had made no attempt to mend fences with Hermione. He probably still hated her. Gods, no wonder he had looked so shocked when she had seen him earlier today. That is what he had meant about remembering he had done her a favour later. Clearly, he had worked out that she hadn’t read her letter yet. Hermione’s bristled, if he thought one tiny favour- which was, in fact, him just doing his job- would stop her being furious about their partnering, then he had another thing coming.</p>
<p>Surely, he was just as furious about it as she was. He would hate to be partnered with a Muggleborn, oh the shame it would bring to the Malfoy name. He was probably already conspiring to get out of the whole thing somehow, it would be a typically Malfoy move.</p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine being married to the snake, let alone having his children. God, children. Children required sex. Well, that would never be happening, Malfoy had always abhorred her presence. He had visibly shuddered at her touch at Hogwarts. Hermione presumed that he no longer held his Pureblood beliefs, mostly because Harry could never abide being friends with someone who believed that way, but Hermione couldn’t imagine him having changed so much as to want to marry her. The Malfoy family had been a royally pureblood line for hundreds of years, there was no way he would want to sully his family tree with her half-blood offspring.</p>
<p>Eugh, children. She couldn’t think about the idea of children with Malfoy.  No, gods. This couldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up and scanned the room as if waiting for someone to jump out and tell her it was all some terrible joke.</p>
<p>No one did. Pansy looked up and saw her friends face.</p>
<p>“Granger.” She said alarmed, “Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated, about to blurt it all out to her friend. No, she couldn’t do that to Pansy. Not now, she already had enough on her plate. Hermione schooled her face, wiping the pale horror off and attempting a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said, nodding a little too enthusiastically. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes scanned her, unconvinced.</p>
<p>“You’ve got all pale, ‘Mione. What’s happened?”</p>
<p>Pansy glanced at the re-stuffed letter in Hermione’s hands. Hermione frantically tried to think of something, anything to cover for herself. She tried to calm herself, willing some colour back into her cheeks. She wasn’t even sure her heart was beating at the moment, let alone pumping blood all the way around her body.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Hermione said, then she smiled, shifting herself on the couch to look more casual. “It’s nothing really, Pansy.”</p>
<p>Pansy seemed to take in Hermione’s casual tone, something that she was surprised she’d managed without cracking. Pansy raised an eyebrow and closed her book, waiting expectantly.</p>
<p>“Um,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shite. Think, brain, think.</em>
</p>
<p>“I accidentally filled a T-472 form instead of a T-492 today, and Jenkins wrote to tell me that I would have to redo the whole case file.”</p>
<p>Hermione fainted a laugh, it sounded nervous. Pansy eyed her dubiously but seemed convinced. Hermione smiled at her as Pansy relaxed back onto the couch. She gave the tiniest of snort,</p>
<p>“Typical of you look like getting a note about one tiny thing wrong is an execution order. I thought you might have gotten your Partner Announcement.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried to chuckle, but the noise caught on her rising panic. She leaned back on the couch. Merlins beard, she was doomed.</p>
<p>Hermione reached for her tea and finished the last tiny sip when the fireplace roared to life again, green flames announcing the arrival of Harry. Her wild-haired friend smiled at her as he entered his home, but the floo continued to flare, and Hermione had to catch her scowl as Malfoy stepped through the threshold behind Harry.</p>
<p>Harry frowned; he must have seen the look on her face before she had wiped it clean of emotion. Hermione was sure that Harry wanted Malfoy and her to be friendlier, but she could never find it in herself to do it.</p>
<p>And now… Hermione’s heart seemed to clench. After she had read the letter from the Madame Poppet couldn’t even fathom the idea of it. The only thing she wanted to do in his presence now was to run screaming. Wasn’t that a brilliant reflection of her new fiancé?</p>
<p>Eugh, Hermione almost gagged just thinking the word. Malfoy wasn’t her fiancé; he was her government-enforced pureblood stud. <em>Eugh</em>, nope. That was worse.</p>
<p>Hermione realised her nose was wrinkling at the thought and worked to clear her expression to a blank slate. She wouldn’t let him see she rankled.</p>
<p>Malfoy stood in the corner of the room, brushing a fleck of ash of his immaculate suit. He had shed the outer robes all Aurors wore, letting them hang over his arm, but the way his clothes were tailored around his strong, lean boy screamed power and importance. He wasn’t exceptionally tall, a few inches more than Harry but there was a presence about him that Hermione couldn’t place. An air of dangerously exuded strength than no doubt helped in his career choice. Hermione shook her head, perhaps it was all in her head, something in her screamed that he was dangerous, but she brushed it aside no doubt it was just a fear from her war-scarred psyche. She would never let Malfoy intimidate her.</p>
<p>He wasn’t intimidating her now, it seemed like he hadn’t even noticed she was there, curled up on the corner chair. His eyes didn’t even flicker towards her as he neatly hung his robes on the edge of the sofa. How he could keep himself so composed she didn’t know, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>He seemed comfortable in the Potter’s home, and Hermione wondered how often he was there. Pansy sat up from where she had smnuggled herself into a soft blanket on the couch,</p>
<p>“Harry,” she smiled, not needing to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>Harry bent down over the back of the couch and kissed his wife on the lips.</p>
<p>“Hello, darling.”</p>
<p>Pansy smiled, it was a smile Hermione only saw when the witch was looking at Harry or, now, at her own pregnant belly. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at them.</p>
<p>Malfoy, on the other hand, did not appear to approve the of the sentiments. He snorted as Pansy returned another kiss to Harry.</p>
<p>“Potter, I came to gain dinner, not lose my lunch all over your floor.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“My and there I was thinking you’d come for the companionship.”</p>
<p>Malfoy snorted again.</p>
<p>Pansy laughed at his sullen posture and said,</p>
<p>“Hello, Draco, darling.”</p>
<p>“Parks.” Malfoy nodded at her.</p>
<p>Pansy chuckled, at what Hermione wasn’t sure. She knew Pansy shied away from her own last name; she’d readily taken Harry’s despite him explain he felt no need for her to change it. Pansy now scowled at anyone who referred to her as Parkinson, or mentioned her father. It was a topic of Pansy’s past that Hermione had barely even heard about before.  </p>
<p>“I’ll get you some food then,” Pansy said, pulling herself off the couch. “I need someone to clean up all the leftovers.”</p>
<p>Hermione scowled at the broad back as Malfoy tailed after Pansy into the kitchen. Looking back, Hermione found Harry looking at her, he shook his head slightly but said nothing.</p>
<p>“You want another cuppa, Hermione?” He asked, picking up her cup.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help it when her eyes darted slightly to the kitchen entrance. She could hear Malfoy grumbling about something and Pansy laughing.</p>
<p>There was no way she could face an evening in the same room as Draco Malfoy. She typically would have stayed- possibly just out of spite, but now with the Marriage Law, she was more than happy to flee with her tail tucked in between her legs. Only if Malfoy didn’t see, of course, she wouldn’t let him see her scared.</p>
<p>“Ah.” She mumbled, “No, thank you, Harry. I need to be getting home.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned at her, glancing to the doorway too.</p>
<p>“I’d love for you to stay, and you know Pansy likes you being here too.”</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated, chewing her lip slightly but at the sound of Pansy exclaiming ‘“Draco Malfoy, you beast!” at something the man had said she smiled at Harry and grabbed her cloak and files and backed past him towards the floo.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Harry. I’ve lots of work to do; you know how it is.”</p>
<p>“Hermione.” Harry tried to protest, but Hermione was already throwing the floo powder into the fire.</p>
<p>“Tell Pansy, I said bye.” She said, turning and disappearing into the green flame.</p>
<p>“But-” Harry said to no one, “You didn’t even ask about the raid….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>